Tiptoe Through the Tulips
by Lidsworth
Summary: NO Longer Oneshot  After multiple suicidal attempts, Harry is now locked away in St. Mungo's, and pregnant with an unwanted child. The father of this child is a happy Draco Malfoy who's now engaged to Astoria. Mpreg Slash review please!
1. Tip Toe Through the Tulips

**a/n: So, this story is short, sad, slash and mpreg. I hope you all like it. You'll be depressed if you read it, and it helps if you've heard, "Tiptoe through the Tulips," by Tiny Tim. Oh yeah, the title belongs to him, meaning, Tiny Tim. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

The interior of 12 Grimmauld Place (the headquarters for the now dormant Order of the Phoenix) hadn't been so uninviting and unwelcoming for a very long time. The house itself was upset; or rather the magick that currently enchanted it. Dark shadows, completely anonymous of an owner, painted every square inch of the bleak hallways and rooms, dust slowly creeping atop of them.

Old dusty copies of the _Daily Prophet _had been stacked and scattered throughout the house, dust forming on them as well. The titles, just as bleak as the house itself, stated, "The Boy-Who-Lived; Cheating on the young Malfoy heir?", and the most recent, perhaps the most disheartening of all, read, "Draco Malfoy, to be married into a most respectable Wizard family, more details on the back..."

The picture had shown the young blond locking arms with a very arrogant and confident looking young man. His black hair was slicked back with some kind of gel, his blue eyes were smirking at anyone who'd read the article of the paper, and just like any aristocratic pure blood, he was showered in robes of the most finest. Draco was looking perfect as well, almost too perfect. His arm, seen earlier, had been tightly wrapped around that of the other, blond hair in its usual style, bright robes, and a smile glued on to his face. A smile of true happiness. It was obvious though, like the house itself, the papers had remained untouched and uncared for,…as well as their owners.

The source of the wicked shadows had ironically come from one who was believed to be wicked (by nature) themselves. At the end of the hallway, a door labeled, "Harry Potter" had stood opened just a bit, at least a bit to allow an eerie tune to escape and for the sound of small cries to be heard throughout the house.

"_Tip toe, through the window, by the window, that's where I'll be. Come tiptoe through the tulips, with meee…" _ the disembodied voice of the late singer, Tiny Tim, sang throughout the house. And though grim, the tune brought some comfort to the young man lying and bed with layers of blankets wrapped securely around him. His usually pale skin was now paper white, his body now thin, very thin. His once green eyes had been drained of their usual bright green, and now all that remained was dull green orbs, alien to all emotion accept pain. He knew that emotion all too well, and it continuously reminded him of who was in charge.

With a stir, he'd slowly made his way up, more tears trailing down his face. "I cannot live like this forever," he told himself in a trembling voice, once again. He'd pulled a light sheet tightly around himself, though his gray pajamas should've been warm enough. In the past, he'd never really made it passed the hallway though, well, at least ever since he'd gotten the paper that read of Draco's engagement. The site of the paper had made him recoil in a fit of outrageous and hysterical sobs. At times, it was so bad that he could hardly move, and he'd stayed in that one spot for ages, torturing himself by locking his eyes on the headline and at times even rereading the article. And did the wedding just absolutely have to be scheduled on July 31st, his birthday?

So with heavy feet, he'd groped his way through the dark hallway, not dare thinking about the lights. He already knew what he'd see if he had, so instead, he'd blindly headed for the kitchen.

He wasn't surprised by the fact that there was little-to-nothing to eat in the kitchen, besides, he'd given Kreacher to Andromedea and he himself hadn't been going out at all. He'd managed to eat a small piece of toast, though he didn't even bother to drink it all, and he'd also had a large glass of water. For the past few months, water was the only things that he'd been able to hold down. He had no idea why that was though; he'd blame it on his uneasy nerves and declining condition.

He shuddered as the cold glass connected with his dry lips. Each gulp hurt as it hit his empty and numb stomach. "At least it's better than Fire Whisky," he'd told himself as he'd continued to wince as the cold water touched the bottom of his stomach. When he'd felt he'd been somewhat satisfied with his short drink, he'd wrapped the sheet tighter around himself and decided to go to the dusty piano. As he'd taken his seat, he couldn't help but to feel a bit stupid. He couldn't even play piano at all, he was even worse than Ron. The best he'd ever heard had been, at least around his age, had been Hermione…Hermione and Draco.

The very thought of Draco had reminded Harry why he'd ostracized himself from the world for such a long time. He'd given himself to Draco completely, he'd let Draco make love to him.

He hadn't blamed Ginny for the incident that followed shortly after though, not one bit, though it appeared to be her at first. But, it wasn't, it was just one trying to get back at her family. So, they impersonated her, did such horrendous things in her name, and with enough effort, managed to sneak a kiss on Harry in front of Draco. Everything had gone bad after that, everything went downhill after that, and there was little Harry could do before Draco had been engaged off to someone else.

At the thought of this, Harry found himself in tears once again, his head steadily dropping on the lid of the piano. "_Not again…" _he'd thought to himself, "_this has to stop…it just has to…" _and this time, he'd dropped the sheet and walked through the hallway, grabbed his wand from his room, walked into the hallway and turned to lights on. He winced as he viewed the titles of the papers, and quickly turned his wand towards a stack.

"I-I-incendio," he murmured, and stood still as the paper's caught on fire, along with peeling paint from the walls. The doorway to his room was completely blocked by a newly forming curtain of flames, and the song, "_Tiptoe through the Tulips," _had currently repeated itself for the fourth time, now entering the bridge. The flames had made it harder to hear the song, but Harry wasn't paying any attention as he'd turned around and slowly walked down the hallway.

_Knee deep the flowers will stray…We'll keep the showers away._

"Another glass of water, perhaps a bit of Fire Whiskey as well, actually, a lot," he'd told himself as he'd gotten the needed refreshments.

The fire was now spreading further and further through the house, he'd heard the last sound of the now broken piano. The smell of smoke and the sound of his eerie song were drowning him. He hadn't cared though, he'd believed it was just him in the house, but it wasn't. He took another sip of his water mixed with whisky and began to sing to the last bits of the song.

"And if I kiss you, in the garden, in the moonlight, will you pardon me?"

"_And if I kiss you, in the garden, in the moonlight, will you pardon me?" _

He sang along, and soon, the music was being overridden by the outrageous growls of the flames. The smoke was killing Harry faster though, as well as the small life that would've grown inside of him if he hadn't been so careless.

With a loosening grip, the cup of mixed contents steadily slipped out of his hand and fell on the floor, therefore, further igniting the every growing flames. Harry felt his breathing slow considerably, and finally, it became too hard to breath, but, he didn't care. His eyes burned and his vision blurred, and he'd felt himself falling from his seat at the table.

Everything had gone black.

Whether it had been the fire or the smoke that had finished him off first, he hadn't found out, for the Noblest House of Black had been engulfed in flames.

"_And tiptoe, through the tulips, with meeee…" _

**So, I hope you like this, tell me what you think about it. **


	2. You Found Me

**a/n: so, you may notice, this chapter has been edited, as I am no longer grounded! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

You Found Me

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad Where the West was all but won_

"I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad Where the West was all but won," Ginny sang to herself as she'd walked downstairs into the kitchen, a newspaper tightly clutched in her hands.

"All alone," she continued, flipping the pages and scanning for a certain name, "smoking his last_Christ!" And with this, she'd crumbled it up, despite the protest of the screaming voice of Rita Skeeter. "_Astoria Geengrass and Draco Malfoy seen with the Min__Wait! No, hold on!" but it was too late. Ginny's anger, once again, had gotten the best of her, and she'd thrown her paper into the fire along with many others before that.

"Nice one Ginny," she heard her older brother, George, said, rising from a chair that sat in front of the fire. "Excellent shot!" a snobbish sounding, overweight, dirty blond announced, walking down the stairs, occasionally stretching and yawning.

"No, not excellent," Ginny said angrily to the two, "not excellent at all…"

Dudley rubbed his eyes and took a seat on the couch next to the fireplace. It was empty now, and only ignited whenever something was thrown into it. "We need to seriously cancel our subscription to the _Daily Prophet_; all it has in it is stuff about the rich families, nothing about Harry."

At the sound of the name, silence fell across the room, until George broke it.

"It's almost his birthday? Huh? Well, at least a few months until," George said silently, "or more like a month." Ginny and Dudley nodded.

"You know," Dudley spoke up, "I really do wish I got to know him more, you know, before he…disappeared."

"Well," Ginny said, attempting to lift up the serious negativity, "let's just look through some papers again to see if there's any Harry spotting's, okay?" The last bit was sarcasm, but cruel sarcasm, very cruel. Though Ginny had never intended for it to be like that, it always turned out to be so. They hadn't heard of Harry since he'd sent them notes a little while after his break up with Draco. The only thing that indicated he was having trouble was the shaky handwriting and the tear stains(which had plainly said Harry was crying a lot, due to the fact he'd worn glasses) on the letters each of them got.

It wasn't completely a suicide letter, it only stated that Harry needed time, and he'd be better if he could just be left alone. He also wrote that there was no need to look for him, and that he hadn't put any blame on Ginny after she'd been framed, and was delighted when they'd caught the culprit, although, due to certain circumstances (Draco leaving Harry), the news hadn't been released to a lot of people.

Despite his pain, Harry's pain, he'd wanted Draco to be happy with the choice he'd made. Again, he was giving too much of himself to others when clearly, they hadn't even deserved it. As George and Dudley made their way to their seats at the table, Ginny pulled her wand out of the back pocket of her jeans (Mad Eye would've had a real fit) and waved it back and forth, watching the dishes and food fix themselves.

"It should be ready shortly," she said to the two as she'd peaked her head out of the kitchen. The two nodded and took two very large papers from the center of the table. Both seemed to be different, completely different. Their colors were different, some pictures were moving while others weren't, the location was different, and even the language flashed multiple times.

As soon as breakfast was ready, Ginny sent three floating plates, mugs, and silverware to the table, and they gently set themselves down. She took her seat at the table, pulled a paper from the center, and began to eat.

For a while, they all sat in silence as their mouths chewed and their eyes scanned pages and pages of empty words. Finally, when they'd looked at the papers upside down, right-side up, backwards, forwards and whatever else was possible, they'd thrown them back into the center in compete defeat.

"Nothing," Ginny bluntly stated, pushing the remains of eggs around with her fork. "Nothing," George repeated, taking another sip of coffee that was long gone.

"Nothing but stuff about the blond guy that Harry was with, and his new fiancé," Dudley stated, looking around for more food. Ginny sighed and nodded.

"The two make me _sick_," Ginny said, disgust in her voice, "Draco more so, but Astoria as well…" George nodded.

"The things I could make them go through, I mean, Fred and I came up with some excellent stuff, we just couldn't sale them because they were too dangerous if you know what I mean," he added with a wink. "Why didn't the guy believe Harry? I mean, can't Harry just have made him fall in love with him all over again?" Dudley asked, completely alien to the laws of the Ministry, and still, he was scanning the table for any signs of food.

"It's much more complicated than that," Ginny giggled, and conjured up a red apple to toss at Dudley, "we have rules too, you know. We're not really what the movies make us out to be." "I know, I know," Dudley said, looking at the apple in disappointment, " I mean, as outlandish as it may seem, I really do miss my cousin. We were just getting to know each other before he left."

Ginny nodded, as did George.

"Well," George began, "we should get together with Ron and Hermione sometime later today, I mean, they've got nothing to do, and Harry's their best friend." "Fire call, "Ginny suggested. "Or telephone call, I mean, they're probably at Mr. and Mrs. Grangers house," Dudley offered, taking out a small cell phone from his pocket, "I'm sure they've got one."

Thought reluctant, the two nodded. "Well," Dudley said as he began to scroll down the list, "let's get ready."

OOOOO

"That's the same one, huh?" Ron asked from the floor. Hermione nodded as she struck the same keys on the piano with her fingers over and over again. "Who's it by again?" Ron asked, moving up to sit on the stool with her.

"For the hundredth time Ron, the Fray," Hermione said softly, "and it's "You Found Me." Ron nodded and watched his girlfriend's hands gracefully dance on the keys. They were like graceful swans swimming in a star lit lake. As she continued playing, Ron couldn't help it, he could only stare. She was so beautiful, every aspect, her wild frizzy hair, her soft brown eyes, her even tan skin, and her motherly nature. He'd also felt himself enchanted by her the music she had been able to play.

Harry could play too, and he was really good at it. The two would usually entertain Ron whenever they'd spend time at the Granger house. They entertained Ron…and Draco. The thought of the Slytherin caused Ron's face to contort in pure disgusted and furry, and as a result, he stood up and walked away. There was no need for his sweet Hermione to be worried about him, but as usual, she'd sensed something was wrong.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione turned around on the stool to face the back of her boyfriend. Ron sighed, what was the point of lying to her? She knew him inside and out.

"I was thinking about…you know…them. Meaning Harry and….and Draco," he muttered. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and rested her head on his shoulder, or whatever she could reach. "We'll just keep looking, we won't give up until we find them, okay? Now, how about some breakfast, I'm sure mum and dad left something in there for us to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Ron said bluntly, continuing to look on the wall. "Neither am I," Hermione said, staring at the wall as well. Actually, it wasn't just the wall; there was a picture, just a normal picture. It's frame was large, rectangular and blue, the words, "Best Friends" embroider around it in loud yellow colors. The actual picture was of the Golden trio, though the picture had been taken unknowingly. The day was sunny, and Ron and Harry had decided to come over to Hermione's house. This had been an unexpected surprise, so naturally, Hermione was thrilled. They were all small enough to actually fit on the piano stool at the same time, and Ron_no_Harry, wait, just one of them had told a very funny joke, and the three of them laughed together.

Though small and simple, the picture meant _a lot _to Hermione. Constantly, she'd stare into those bright green eyes of his, and she'd asked herself, "What went wrong?" And she'd always known the answer, the reason for his disappearance.

That vicious and evil Draco Malfoy.

Yes, Hermione was well aware, well, at least by how it was described, that she sounded much like Harry's Aunt Petunia. But her hate for Draco was enough to cause her and Ron to stay in the muggle world just to avoid them, cancel their _Daily Prophet _subscription, and devote their spare time to finding Harry again. They'd known that the note stated that he just needed more time, but they'd known Harry. He'd been through too much to just need "some alone time", he was probably doing something he shouldn't have been, and that thought scared Hermione every single day.

"Great picture, huh?" Ron asked, staring into Harry's eyes as well. Hermione only nodded and returned back to the piano and started he song once more.

"I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad Where the West was all but won. All alone lone, smoking his last cigarette. I said, "Where_" but before she could finish, a familiar buzzing in her pocket had caused her to halt. Ron turned around and stared.

"Cell phone," she said, reaching into her pocket and looking at the name. Quickly, she'd answered it. "Hello?" she asked. Ron walked towards her and sat on the stool next to her. "Yes, that will be fine, of course! Right now, sure, just give me a minute to move anything flammable from around the fireplace…okay. And you're coming as well? Poor thing, hates the floo network, don't you? Okay, see you in a bit."

She put the phone back in her pocket, jumped from the stool, ran out of the room and into the living room, Ron following behind her. "Well?" he said as she'd sprinted to move a chair from in front of the fire place, "what is it?"

"Ginny, George and Dudley, they're coming over so we can all go look for Harry again, I think they've got ideas," Hermione said as she pushed the large couch out of the way. "Then why are you moving the furniture?" Ron asked, staring at Hermione dumbfounded. "Because, they're using the_" but she was too late to answer. Within seconds, a mass of bright green flames erupted from the fireplace, and singed everything that it came in contact with, including the ends of Hermione's bushy hairy. Three figures emerged from the fire place, but one of them quickly ran for the nearest waste bin.

"Hiya Ron and Hermione," George greeted as he'd stepped out of the fire place. Ginny followed and greeted the two. Dudley was puking like mad though, so it was impossible for him to say anything until he was finished.

He came back and greeted them, though he looked rather pale and he'd asked for a glass of cold water. Hermione had quickly given one to him in fear that he'd throw up again. Finally, when Dudley could hold his stomach down, they all moved to the kitchen, took their seats around the table and began to talk.

"So," Ron began as usual, "any suggestions, any ideas as to where he might be?" "We honestly thought you guys would've come up with something, "said George, tapping his fingers vigorously on the table, "you are his best friends."

Hermione nodded, "Well, the ministry has looked everywhere for him, and still, for months, there've been no reports. It's getting harder to keep this from the community." "Well, we can retrace the steps, maybe he's been moving and the ministry has been too slow to catch up," George offered. "Yes, that's right, Harry was never a slow one," Ginny added, "I mean, if his quidditch playing hadn't told you that."

Everyone but Dudley nodded in agreement and continued to speak. It wasn't that Dudley felt ostracized, but rather, he was trying to get a point though he had very little knowledge of _their_ world. So he thought of the ministry in comparison to the queen or a president. He thought of their power and their authority, though that brought up those who were against him. He'd thought about how his country had lost America due to the trickery of the colonies. They could sneak things under the nose of the crown; they could hide things…hide things. Then a thought hit him.

"What about something your…er….Ministry didn't know about, like a secret location?" he asked rather than stated.

Everyone stared at Dudley with wide eyes and mouths wide open. "Dudley…that's brilliant!" Hermione said, standing up and pushing her chair in. "Completely brilliant!" Ginny said as she ran to Dudley and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, but what_" Ron interrupted him though, his eyes bright with determination.

"The Black House, the Order of the Phoenix H.Q!" Ron exclaimed, helping an awestruck Dudley out of his chair. "Yes! That's the one place we haven't checked!" George said happily, practically hugging Dudley!

"Well," Ginny said, extending her arm and unable to hide the ever growing grin on her face, "shall we get going?" "NO, no more apparation!" Dudley begged, but unfortunately, his arm was forced onto Ginny's along with the others. And with a whine from Dudley, a loud "POP" echoed through the now empty Granger household.

OOOOO

After Dudley finished throwing up, he awkwardly walked up to the others and stared up at what looked like a normal apartment. "It's normal," he said quickly as he'd felt another wave of nausea. "Well that's because you're looking at it the wrong way," George said with a smirk, now look again. And just as George had said, another door appeared from nowhere, and it seemed that the muggles on the other sides took no notice. They continued to do whatever it was they were doing. Finally, the windows had been added and all was complete.

But something was terribly wrong.

"Is that smoke?" Ginny asked as she'd brought up a hand to cover her nose. But the other three were already running towards the house. Ginny and Dudley followed, and Dudley reached for the doorknob.

"Darn it! It's hot!" Dudley exclaimed as he'd snatched his hand away from the door. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, nodded, and both took their wands out. George seemed to be looking around. "Clear, go." He said, all hints of happiness now replaced with serious urgency.

"_Bombarda Maxima!" _Dudley jumped back as the door exploded and furious flames made their way out towards the group. Now it was Ginny who pulled her want out, and yelled fiercely, "Aguamenti!" A stream of water poured from her wand and fought the furious flames which allowed the others to get inside.

Dudley at the moment had completely abandoned any care for himself; all he wanted to find was his cousin. He ignored the protest from behind him and made his way upstairs. Luckily, Ginny was right behind him, a small smile on her face. "Keep on, I've got your back!" she shouted past the roaring of the flames.

And that she did, she was behind him, defending him from the flames and casting spells to help him breathe. "Nothing is in here," Dudley shouted, "let's look elsewhere!" Ginny nodded and grabbed Dudley just in time before the stairs collapsed. She shielded him with her wand as the fire exploded towards him.

The two looked for a short while, but ran away, both looking for any sign of Harry. "AGUAMENTI!" Ginny shouted more fiercely than, and in doing so, a pathway was cleared, but the fire was growing more quickly. "Hurry! To the kitchen," Ginny yelled. Dudley nodded and ran after her. The kitchen, though, was burning up as well. And with another fierce, "Aguamenti," the kitchen fire died down, leaving the form of a tattered and burned body lying on the floor.

"Oh God," Ginny barely managed, slowly making her way to the body on the floor. Dudley gulped; he'd know that mess of hair and small body anywhere. It defiantly was…

"HARRY! WE'VE FOUND HIM! GEORGE, HERMIONE, RON! HURRY, HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Ginny frantically shouted, turning Harry up and forcing her wand in his mouth. Dudley, unsure of what to do, quickly rushed to her side and kneeled next to his tattered cousin.

He couldn't believe it, Harry looked so different. He looked, even with his eyes closed, in complete pain and agony. He didn't look like the brave wizard Dudley had known, he looked…basically like crap.

The sound of footsteps and shouting caused Dudley to take his eyes off of his cousin and look towards the three at the door. "Hurry!" Ginny exclaimed, "we need to get him to St. Muungo's!" Though shocked, the trio nodded and rushed towards Harry. The fire was coming back, and clearly Harry wasn't going to make it if they would have to walk through more fire.

"Come on! I know I hate it, but you guys need to apparete him!" Dudley said over the rising flames. Hermione was the first to protest, "IT's too dangerous_" But Ron thought otherwise. "We have to! He'll die anyway, whether he has to inhale the flames or apparate! We really need get out of here and get him help, fast! Ginny!"

Ginny nodded, grabbed Harry's hand and put it in the center. The other's joined quickly and with another "POP" they were gone and the house was left to crumble with its contained fire. Though the muggles wouldn't be hurt, Kreacher was not going to be happy.

The radio, though, continued playing, but now, the tune was different, completely different.

"_Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me? _" And found him, they did, but it wouldn't be the best news.

OOOOO

**So, sorry this chapter took so long. I really do hope you enjoy this one and it will be better than the first attempt. The song was You Found Me, by the Fray. This chapter was very long. And as an opinion, do you mind the genre's I put in this story? I mean song genre's, it's a large variety, some ranging from horrible to religious, so, tell me what you thing. **


	3. How to Save a Life

**a/n: I'm seriously considering redoing the second chapter, only because I was rushing due to the fact that I was most defiantly going to be grounded my mother. This is because of my world geography grade. So, expect it to be a bit better and much longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own what J.K Rowling owns. A.K.A: Harry Potter **

**How to Save a Life **

Memories flooded through his head some terrifying while others were soothing. But eventually, every soothing memory only turned into a horrible one, always resulting in the departure of a close friend or a promise that was only going to be broken.

The first kiss, the passionate embrace, the promise to protect; all broken, all causing Harry's walls to fall once more in his feeble attempt to bring them back together. So many memories flooded his head, engulfing him, forcing him to look into those eyes, his eyes, Draco's eyes. And now he was being touched when the sensation had been alien to him for such a long time. Would they claim him just as his supposed hero had? Would they reach into Harry, take everything he had, and just leave him there to die?

He wanted to defend himself, but he couldn't. His wrist and ankles had been restrained and bound tightly to the bed, figures stood around him, all judging him by their stares of accusation. So with no other means to defend himself, all he could do was scream, and scream, he surely did.

**OOOO**

Ron was taken aback by his friends screeching and screaming. He now joined the bewildered Dudley who idly in the corner with thick chubby hands pressed securely on a now reddening face. Ron quickly brought his hands to his ears as the screaming continued, and could only stare are Hermione shouted things towards him that he couldn't even understand.

All he knew was, that at the moment, he was confused, completely confused. Hadn't Harry wanted to be rescued from the flames, obviously It had been an accident. Why would Harry catch a house like that on fire. And then didn't the fact that he was pregnant contribute to his supposed caution. However, Ron had no time to answer, because now a furious and distraught Hermione was in front of him, snatching his hands away from his ears and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"GO TO GET HELP, YOU TOO DUDLEY!," she had practically howled over the screaming, "HURRY! GINNY AND GEORGE CAN'T CALM HIM DOWN, AND NEITHER CAN WE! DON'T STAND THERE, YOU TWO, GO!" And with that, Ron nodded and tapped Dudley on the arm to get his attention, and the two ran out of the door, and in doing so, they received odd stairs of those walking through the long white hallways of St. Muungo's, and even received the stairs of a few familiar faces.

**OOOO**

Blaise Zabini, the silent slytherin son of the infamous "Black Widow", was currently shinning his wand into the eyes of Mr. Longbottom, their son, Neville standing behind Blaise with a hopeful expression on his face. Blaise moved his wand left and watched closely as it was followed by two endless orbs. "Lumos Maxima," Blaise whispered, "tell me, Mr. Longbottom , if it's hurting your eyes in anyway." No answer, so this time Blaise again chanted, "Lumos Maxima," though, this time, more stern. At this, Mr. Longbottom winced away from the light, and blinked his eyes multiple times.

"Hey!" said the cheery and hope filled voice of Neville, "that's something, right Blaise?" Blaise nodded, stood up, and readjusted his white coat. He extinguished his glowing wand, and put it back into his pocket. "Yes, Neville, that's something, they're coming in and out, we've just go to give them some time."

At the sight of Neville's hearty smile, Blaise smiled as well and bid a farewell to the two Longbottoms even though he received no response. As the door was closed, Neville quickly ran behind Blaise. "Who're you tending to now?" Neville asked, peering over Blaise's shoulder in order to look at a long list of names that currently resided on a paper that seemed to grow as more names spontaneously added themselves.

"Well, there's the usually war patients I've been given, the ones that have received the kiss. That's always interesting. You know, I hardly mind being in a room with Bart_" but, before he could finish, a name appeared in the middle of the others, causing Neville to gasp from behind and in unison, the two asked the piece of paper (which was now getting angry and actually forming a mouth), "Harry Potter?"

"Of COURSE I mean HARRY POTTER!" the paper yelled in a rather squeaky and irritated woman's voice, "NOW GET YOUR BUTT TO THAT ROOM BLAISE ZABINI! FOLLOW THE AWFUL SCREAMING! AND TAKE THE GASPING BOY NEXT TO YOU AS WELL…" and with that said, Blaise crumbled to note into his hand (much to its annoyance, for it was cursing him until it was secured into his pocket) and began to run, Neville close behind him.

And just as the note had said, they'd only needed to follow the constant screaming, and if that wasn't enough, a flaming red head and chubby dirty blond nearly collided with the two, both looking extremely out of breath.

"Well, Ronald, speak!" Blaise commanded his voice stern and unshaken. Ron, on the other hand, could barely get his act together.

"Fire...Baby….Harry….Screaming…" he managed. Blaise and Neville exchanged looks of uncertainty. It was then, that the chubby blond, who was still alien to the two, spoke up. "It's…its Harry. He was in a fire and now he's screaming_" and the boy bend down to gasp and breathe again, "we…can…take…you…to em', just, yeah," and what looked like a feeble attempt to get up and walk, the two only succeeded in falling over each other, still looking exhausted and out of breath. Blaise rolled his eyes and again, heard the screaming.

"Let's go Neville," he'd told the boy behind him who looked at him with pleading eyes. "Let's go!" Blaise shouted and had begun to run as the screaming go louder. Neville gave one last look of helplessness at the two who were now on the floor, gasping for breath. Reluctantly, he'd taken his eyes off of the two and followed Blaise into the forsaken hospital room.

As the door opened, Neville gasped and expected Blaise to do the same thing, but due to his days in the medical field, Blaise quickly progressed to a counter that hung over Harry's bed, pulled out a vile, opened it, and forced it into Harry's mouth. "Hold him down," Blaise commanded the three wrestling him. They quickly did as instructed, and watched in horror as Blaise brought a hand over Harry's nose and pushed to bottle further into his mouth until all contents had been drained, and Harry's eyes slowly began to roll back and his eyelids fell closed.

There was a sigh of relief from George, Ginny and Hermione, who all fell back onto three comfortable chairs that Hermione had conjured the instant they had begun to fall back. "Water anyone?" Blaise asked, breaking the short lived silence, "you all do look tired anyway."

The three looked at each other, and decided not to, due to the fact that they were so shocked. "Neville?" Ginny said, noticing the boy in the back gripping the wall. He gave a weak wave and slowly walked behind Blaise. "Blaise?" the three of them asked, rather shocked. Blaise only nodded, and conjured two chairs and used a spell to move Harry's bed just a bit. This was so Blaise could see the three.

"So, you want to explain to me how it got like…er…this?" he asked, gesturing towards a now sleeping Harry. Ginny exchanged looks with the other two and finally said, "It'll take a while…" Blaise nodded and again, conjured up something else. But this time, it was a radio, an ordinary muggle radio, nothing magical about it. Well, maybe the fact that the dials changed according to the movement of the wand.

"Ahh," Blaise said, flicking his wand, "I really do love this radio and the many sensible songs it plays, don't you? Oh, sorry, continue."

_Step one she says, "We need to talk…" _The soft tune began to play…and Ginny continues to explain, Blaise nods and occasionally speaks.

Sooner or later, Ron and Dudley finally walked into the room, both looking rather refreshed. Two chairs were conjured for them, and Ginny continued to speak, the song still playing on the tired radio. Ironically, it matched the situation perfectly.

_And I would've stayed up with you all night, had I known, how to save a life…_

_**OOOOO**  
><em>

**Okay, the yelling paper was for the sake of Harry Potter and it's magical goodness. And again, I want to apologize for the second chapter, I was rushing. Yes, some old friends, and some till to come. The song, if you didn't know, is called, "How to Save a Life, " by the Fray. It's a very good song. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm working my best on those, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am defiantly redoing the other one. **

**Have a wonderful weekend and God bless! **


	4. I Danced in the Morning

**a/n: so, chapter two's been replaced and it's way longer. You can check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

OOOOOO

I Danced in the Morning 

Pale brown eyes stared at the dark wall in front of them. The figure was a man, a little over his thirties, but still, despite the shallow face, he looked very young. He sat hunched on his bed, his head up just a bit, and a blanket over his body.

He'd been waiting, constantly waiting, for the kind man. The only one who refused to wear the wretched color green, and had taken up the muggle tradition, and worn a bright white coat. He was his angel, even though the other hadn't seen it.

But, where was he? Had something happened to him?

These questions constantly nagged at him. Had it been the screaming of terror that had caused him to leave and abandon him? Well, whatever it was, he'd continue to sit on the bed, hunched over, and a warm blanket around his figure. He know that his healer would be there soon. He'd just have to wait.

OOOOOO

After Blaise finally convinced them all that he would, in no way, kill Harry, they left, very reluctantly though. Now it was only Neville with him and Harry. Neville was in every single way shocked. He didn't understand what had happened to his friend who was now lying asleep in front of him. In no way had he looked perfect. He was thinner and paler than usual, un-kept, and apparently pregnant? Neville was still unsure of that, but Blaise had scanned him with his wand, and said that there was indeed another organism growing inside of Harry. He'd also wanted to speak to the lady who'd scanned him at first.

"Will he and the baby be okay?" Neville cautiously asked as he'd walked over to the bedpost. Blaise was over Harry to, lightly pressing on his stomach and muttering things to himself._ This can't be good, _Neville thought to himself as he'd viewed Blaise's actions.

"His way to thin," Blaise replied, "it's not just hurting the baby, it's hurting him as well." "What do you mean?" Neville asked, attempting to mimic Blaise, which resulted in a quick slap on the hand. "You, " Blaise began, "Neville, have no idea what you're doing, And when I say that, my scan says he's about 13 weeks and you still can hardly see a thing, and it's harder to feel, we need to wake him up and get him eating."

Neville gave him a foreboding look.

"I know, but I don't think he'll scream this time, once he's calmed down, everything should be okay," Blaise said reassuringly and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Rennervate…"

OOOOO

_He was lying in a field, a bright and colorful flower field. The sun was rested in a cloudless sky, and the soft rays caressed his face. But, he was here alone, or so he thought. _

_He sat up straight at the sound of singing, a distant singing. It was a girl, a little girl, but, he couldn't see her. _

"_I danced in the morning," now he was standing up, scanning the field for her, but, she was nowhere to be seen. _

"_When the world was begun…" _

_He began to run and follow the sound, but it was everywhere, all around him. It was too hard to pinpoint, and then, it stopped. He'd jumped when he'd felt a small hand tugging the back of his pant leg and had quickly turned around. _

_Two bright hazel eyes stared into his green ones, the eyes, they were beautiful. The body though, he couldn't see, only the eyes were visible. It appeared, though, that he didn't have time to see them, as everything around him was slowly fading and darkening, even himself, but those eyes stayed on his. And then finally, they disappeared, leaving him alone once again. _

Harry gasped. Where was he, was it the same place as earlier? He still couldn't see, his glasses were gone, but, the restraints were slowly being lifted. Should he run? No, he was too weak; his legs would shake if he'd stood up. His mouth was dry and his stomach was growling. He felt so exhausted, so tired, he just wanted to sleep, but then, he was being touched again.

This time, another voice came before he could scream, and this voice was a familiar one, a reassuring one. It was the voice of his friend who understood what loneliness meant, it was his friend Neville.

"Harry, you need to eat, you're really sick!" Neville began; he sounded so worried, "you look really sick too. We're looking for your glasses, but for now, you'll just have to trust us, okay?" Whether it was the soothing voice of Neville, or his own freewill, he'd managed to nod and sit up. A hand followed him and lightly pressed on his stomach, and shortly after, he'd felt the tip of a wand.

"W…w…who is that?" he barely managed. His throat was aching from his screaming earlier. "Wait, drink this," he heard Neville say again, "it should make you feel a bit better." Harry nodded as a cold container was forced into his shaky hands. He brought it up to his mouth and took slow gulps of its tasteless and odorless contents. Suddenly, he'd felt as if a major wave of relief had come over him, and though not completely replenished, he'd felt a bit calmer and prepared to speak.

"Let's just get to business," he'd heard another familiar, yet unexpected voice say, "I've given Neville a calming draught to give you. You'll thank me when you hear the news."

"News?" Harry surprisingly managed, "what news, and is it you Blaise, or am I just dreaming?" He was moving too fast for himself, but, he needed answers.

"Yes, it's me Blaise, nice of you to notice. And you're pregnant, and if my scans are correct, it's Draco's kid."

OOOOO

Lucius stood in the corner of the living room. His eyes in angry slits as he stared at the scene in front of him. Draco, Astoria, and his wife, Narcissa, all laughing.

Why a Greengrass? He'd constantly asked himself this question, but he'd known the answer. His "darling" wife got what she wanted, and he'd done so because he'd loved her, but, Draco didn't love Astoria. Draco had loved Harry, but Narcissa didn't think it would be suitable for Draco to wait for an explanation from a "filthy half-blood".

Was Severus pureblood? 

Lucius was pulled out of his thoughts and forced to put on a hearty smile as his wife stood up and walked towards him. "They want to be left alone," she said cheerfully, and grabbed her husband's hand to lead him away.

Oh no, not this, it was basically obvious what children wanted when they were to be left alone. He had no intention of a Greengrass producing the next Malfoy heir. What about Harry? Didn't Draco still love him?

These questions continued to remain unanswered as his wife ushered him out and he'd caught one last glimpse of the vile girl known as Astoria. He swore, by the now malicious look in her eyes, she'd poison him one day.

OOOOO

Harry was in complete shock, and the number of questions floating around in is head made it no easier. The only thing he could manage was a silent. "I don't want this."

Blaise and Neville both stared. "Well, you see," Blaise began, "your magick is already infused with that_" "I said I don't want this," Harry interrupted, and this time loud and clear. Blaise seemed taken aback at the tone of Harry's voice, but returned to his usual calm state.

"As I was saying, to kill the child would mean to kill you. Your magick is already intertwined," Blaise said.

Harry was again going into shock, despite the efforts of the calming draught. This child wouldn't have a father; it would be loved by no one. Harry wanted to completely rid himself of Draco and rid himself of the world, and when he did, his friends just had to save the day. The time for playing hero was over, couldn't they understand? He wanted to die, he _needed _to die. Now, living only seemed to bring pain, a pain he had no intention of sharing with a child, even if he didn't want it. And there was no way he was going through months of pain for something he could care less about.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened them again. He could make out figures, two of them, and he'd known exactly who they were. Though they looked like blobs, he could see something pointy sticking out of the sides of each. It was there wands.

He'd heard Blaise say something about getting Harry's friends, allowing them to come in, and he needed to tend to a special case patient. Neville was apparently trailing behind Blaise as usual, due to the fact that the hospital appreciated the plants bred for them by Neville.

"Could I have a word with Neville in private?" he asked, trying his best to sound calm. Blaise gave a cool yes and began to walk out, but Harry's vision hadn't allowed him to see the cautious look Blaise gave to him. Now, it was only him, Neville, and the wand.

So, as Neville's form turned towards him, he pounced. And apparently, so had Blaise. He never did leave the room completely.

Quickly, he'd thrown Harry off of Neville and tended to any of Neville's wounds. But he only stared in horror as Harry turned Neville's wand towards his heart, and muttered what sounded like, "Incendio," and red sparks began to bounce off the tip of the wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Neville and Blaise whipped their heads around quickly, and sighed a sigh of relief at the sight of a furious Ginny holding her wand straight out and pointed at Harry, Neville's wand in her hand.

"We hear noises," Ron said from behind her, "decided to come and check it out." Blaise nodded and Neville quickly stood to retrieve his wand.

Harry, on the other hand, sat on the floor and began to shake uncontrollably. His body was hurting, his head was hurting, he was hurting. _Not again!_ His mind shouted at him. Why didn't they let him kill himself, why wouldn't they let him die, why wouldn't they leave him alone?

And without warning, he gave another ear defying and blood curdling scream. This was the worst of them all, and caused even Blaise to wince. And it wasn't just screams; it was tears, angry and furious tears. He in no way wanted the baby, he hated it, he hated Draco and he hated himself for ever falling for Draco.

About the only soothing thing he could think of was the field, the sunny field where the small voice continued to sing, "_I danced in the morning…" _

**OOOO**

**Okay, so, let's see. Three test tomorrow, biology, speech and world geography. An algebra assignment and whatever. Better get started, but first, the ending note. Hope you liked this chapter, I did, more will be revealed. Anyway, the second chapter, as mentioned earlier, has been replaced, you can check that out. So, once again, sorry for any spelling errors and cannot wait for your reviews. Have a nice week and God bless! **

**p.s: the song is called, "I Danced in the Morning," It is a church hymn. God bless! **


	5. Dango

**a/n: Dango Diakazuko. You must listen to it! It's a very sad and fitting song, so youtube it or something, I can send it to you if you need it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Oooooo**

Dango

Blaise had managed to fork another vile of calming draught down Harry's throat once his sobbing evolved into an even louder rage of screams then before. Apparently, Blaise needed Harry asleep for a while, he kept on saying he needed to deal with another patient.

"And what if he wakes up again," Ron had asked anxiously, "will he be screaming again?" Blaise was hurriedly fixing the restraints back on Harry.

"He shouldn't wake up, I gave him enough of the calming draught" Blaise ran towards the door, "but the restraints are on just incase_Neville, come on!" Neville gave them a last apologetic and quickly followed Blaise out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed and they were away from the room, Blaise began to speak. "Healers are already on the way, and later…later I need to have a chat with an old friend."

Neville stopped dead in his tracks as Blaise continued to walk down the corridors.

"You're going to tell him," Neville said, much alarmed, "tell Draco?" "No," Blaise shouted from further up the corridor, "I'm just talking with him; he'll know nothing about the baby. Now come on, he really does enjoy your company."

Neville looked halfway relieved as he caught up with Blaise who was running to a certain door at the end of another hallway.

This hallway, though, was labeled "Dangerous and Potentially Fatal", and the lights were very dim, the walls were white and blank, and the wails could be heard outside of the multiple doors. Blaise and Neville advanced to the one at the end of the hallway. This one was locked, magically locked, so even a normal spell couldn't work.

"Here we go," Blaise warned, as he tapped the tip of his wand on the lock. Neville gulped and jumped as Blaise pushed him into the room that was now receiving rays of light from the dimly lit hallway.

Dull brown eyes stared at the two from the bed, and as Blaise turned on the light and quickly closed the door, the figure of Bartemius Crouch Junior sat in front of them, grinning heartily in front of Neville.

"Good da_" but before Neville could finish, Barty flung himself around Neville and gave him a bone crushing hug. Blaise only laughed as he took out piece of paper from his pocket and began to write to Draco.

"Neville," Blaise said, turning towards the door, "I'm sending a letter to Draco and calling for more healers to Harry's room. He's going into the mental unit. Watch Barty while I'm gone; don't forget to record his actions. I'll be back soon."

Neville could only grunt as Barty hugged him tighter.

OOOOO

_Draco, we really need to talk. Really, respond quickly. _

_Blaise_

Blaise secured the short note into the beak of an owl and sent it away. He really didn't want to talk to Draco. He hated associating with the rest of the Purebloods. They were so…what was the right word…dramatic it was just sickening. Blaise would rather not associate himself with people who needed to be filmed every time they dropped a coin. But, this was official business, and he wasn't spilling the beans about the pregnancy, just helping anyway he could.

"It'll only bring bad luck," his mother would say, but as he'd previously concluded, it was for business.

OOOOO

As the door closed, the group stared at each in horror and then at Harry.

"I don't remember him looking this bad…not even when he lived with me," Dudley said, giving a wary eye towards the unconscious Harry. "What about Draco, he's engaged to that cow, Astoria," Hermione began, "where do they fit in?"

They all knew by Hermione's _they_, that it meant the unborn child and Harry. Ron stared at his feet and began to think. Ginny wiggled her fingers and looked up at the ceiling; George did the same as Ron, indicating that he was deep in thought.

"Well," Ron began, apparently figuring out his words, "Harry doesn't exactly want the baby, I mean, he even tried_" "To kill himself…" Ginny said quietly. "What Ginny?" Dudley asked, cupping a hand around his ear.

"He tried to kill himself," she said, this time louder, "he's a danger to _himself_." "'Course he's not!" Ron spoke, a bit angrier and louder, "he's perfectly sane, just shocked a bit." "Ron," Hermione said," Ginny's right. Didn't Blaise say something about their magic being connected?"

Ron wanted to retort and say something to the two, but he knew that deep down they had been right. Harry wasn't himself; he was someone else, something else. Ron sat down with a sigh, followed by the others. Nobody talked until the door flung open, and a group of green-coated figure's walked in and started to talk and scan their wands over Harry. None seemed to take any notice of the group until the oldest, George, cleared his throat and stood up.

All heards turned and stared at them.

"Out?" one asked, through his lime green mask. "Out," replied the other's like a chorus of singers. George gasped as the crowd pushed him out of the room, followed by Ron, Hermione, Dudley and Ginny.

"Wha-what are you doing? Get those sticks away from me!"

"Don't touch me! I can walk by myself!"

"Harry's my best mate!"

"Please, just let us explain to you his condition!"

"I own a joke shop you know, I'd watch my back if I were you!"

None of their taunts seemed to work though, especially when they'd seen Harry's body being lifted away moments later. "Where are you taking him?" Ginny asked, attempting to get to his side. She was forcefully pushed back as Harry was taken further away by the group of rude healers into a hallway that was dimly lit and labeled "Dangerous and Potentially Fatal".

"Dangerous!" Ron asked in an outrage, "he's saved your asses more than once!" The healers only ignored Ron and brought up a mirror shield in order to keep him out. The other two Weasley's ran aside Ron and came to his defense.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Ginny shouted as she threw her fist on the shield.

"We're his friends!" George howled at the healers, but unfortunately, they were already away.

The group was left standing there, amazed at the rudeness displayed by the staff and the lingering question as to where their friend was going to be. "Maybe," breathed Hermione, "maybe we should all just go wait in the waiting room. Blaise should be back soon. We can tell the rest of our friends that Harry's been found, but we need to keep his location a secret for now."

Due to the tension in the air, it was evident that they all wanted to protest, but finally, Hermione led the way into the waiting room where they managed to send messages to just a few of their friends.

_Dear Luna, _

_We wanted to tell you that Harry's been found. He's not in the best shape though, but people are certainly working with him, you wouldn't guess who the main healer is. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny _

_Dear Dean, _

_Guess who we've found? That's right, Harry! He's not as good as we thought he'd be, but he's getting there!  
><em>

_Your friend, _

_Ron_

_Dear Lee, _

_The Seeker has been…seeked? I dunno if that's even how you say it, sought it think? Anyway, we've found Harry, and he's okay! Well, kind of, but, we'll fill you sooner or later!_

_Sincerely,  
>George<em>

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_The search has ended; finally, we've found Harry! Though, I've got a lot more to tell you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione _

"Should I even bother?" Dudley asked, debating whether to write a note to his mother and father. With a series of "no's", he'd decided to abandon the outlandish idea and anticipate the condition of his cousin along with the others.

OOOOO

Draco sighed a sigh of relief as Astoria walked out of his home and left him alone with his family.

"An excellent lady," his mother commented, smiling brightly at the door, "that Astoria, she'll make a lovely wife. Oh, Lucius, stop scowling like that!"

"I wasn't scowling!" said Lucius in his defense, "I was just…um…I was just about to sneeze…"

Draco silently chuckled at his bickering parents and walked out of the living room and into his room. He was so exhausted, so exhausted. Putting up a façade for his Astoria _and _his Mother was harder then he'd expected. His Father, on the other hand, wasn't buying it. He hated Astoria and it was obvious he'd liked his son being with Harry better.

"Well," Draco said, as he fell back on his bed, "you'll just have to deal with it, Father. I love Astoria."

He was lying to himself, so deeply lying to himself. Everyone, literally, _everyone_ knew that the Greengrasses were after Lucius' money, and Lucius knew it as well. He'd only allowed Draco to marry her because his wife, Narcissa, wanted it.

He felt guilty, horrible, and dirty.

"Harry," he unknowingly whispered, but, by now, it was no shock to him whatsoever. He' done it off and on, and every single time, he'd remembered the day he'd first found out how broken Harry actually was.

_The endless piano song, the one that couldn't be completed, the one that made him cry, the one that made Harry cry. "D…" he began, always unable to finish, "Dango…" _

Draco forced his eyes open. He couldn't go about feeling guilty now, it was too late and Harry was gone…or worse, dead. He'd made his choice, and besides, Harry had been snogging wit that Weasley girl and lying to Draco only made things worse. He was hurt in that situation as well, but of course, a death eater has no feelings.

Damn Lucius.

This time, he was determined to go to sleep early, guiltless and composed. But, before he could do anything, an owl furiously pecked on his window, bearing a chain that read, "St. Muungo ".

"What do you want Blaise?" he sluggishly asked as he'd made his way towards the window in order to read the note.

OOOOO

Happy Valentines Day. It's okay if you all didn't get a valentine, don't feel left out, I never get one. But then again, I'm with the thing I love every day, books! So, happy valentine's day and God bless!


	6. May Angels Lead You In

**a/n: you guys like those long chapters? Those usually confuse me when I read them, but, I'll attempt to make the chapters just a bit longer, just a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

OOOOO

**May Angles Lead You In **

Blaise had been certain that by the time he'd gotten done with the childlike Crouch, that the bird would've already reached the Malfoy manor. Those birds were fast and thunderous, numerous charms and spells had been casted upon them.

"Is he getting better?" Neville asked, walking down the hallway and dusting his clothes off, "I mean, the other day, he didn't even look at us, but now he's excited to see us." Blaise was currently writing things on a clipboard that he'd picked up, checking boxes and signing his signature.

"It's the mood flashes again. His personality continues to waver from adult Barty to child Barty. He was denied the right to a proper childhood, therefore, while receiving the kiss, his former self was split in two, leaving room for his undiscovered child," Blaise explained.

"So, that makes him dangerous?" Neville sarcastically asked, casting a glance at the sign hanging over the hallway.

"In a way, it does. Thank God I don't have to go back into that hallway again," Blaise said, breathing a sigh of relief, "I've got a huge headache, and_"

He spoke too soon. The clip board shot out of his hands and folded as if it was forming a paper puppet or mouth. A smooth deep males voice spoke:

"Hello Doctor Zabini, we'd just like to tell you, Harry Potter is in the Dangerous and Potentially Fatal hall. We'd like you to attend to him as soon as possible. Have a wonderful day Doctor Zabini, and the same for Mr. Longbottom."

And with that, the clipboard straightened itself and flew back into the arm of a shocked and rather annoyed Blaise Zabini. Neville was trying his best to suppress a laugh that was threatening to erupt.

"Let's get this over with," Blaise grunted, and reluctantly turned around and stomped back into the hallway.

OOOOO

It was no surprise that Harry was able to take on every single Healer at once, and what was more surprising, he had no wand. He was panting, leaning against the back wall near the bed. He was drenched in sweat, panting, and a wand grasped loosely in his hand, currently pointing towards his stomach.

_I could end it, the life of me and…and his parasite, Draco's parasite. _

Harry thought to himself, the wand still trembling, but the grasp hardening. He was surprised that it hadn't slipped out of his hand due to the sweat.

He knew, but experience, that the killing curse only knocked him out and there was no doubt that his body would protect the baby. He'd tried to burn himself, but, he decided it would be pointless to take others down with him. Maybe he'd cast a spell that caused revenge, a spell that angered others, a spell like the

" Sectumsepra."

It burned, it burned a lot. Blood coated the walls and the floors, his clothes were drenched in scarlet, and once again, he'd found himself slowly fading, the pain, sustaining and the numbness coming. He smiled to himself as he'd felt his life slip, and as the complete certainty that he'd killed the baby as well sunk in.

He was calm, completely calm. He could no longer be hurt, and he'd no longer have to hear anything about Draco again.

"_HARRY_!" a voice screamed, stern and demanding. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, everything was dark, and then, there was a woman. Long red hair, white gowns, and green eyes just the same as his. She was screaming his name, an angry expression across her face.

"_DON'T DO THIS TO US!" _she shouted, even louder, "_NOT AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! NO HARRY!" _

It was as if he was being pulled back by his neck. The darkness became light, and the pain became real, and his throat felt like it was burning. He was screaming, but his voice was disappearing, he could scream no more. Suddenly, from what he could hear(the pain was blinding his sight), the door flung open and an audible gasp was given from two he'd known all too well.

The sound of a cabinet door slamming shut and the feeling of warm hands reducing his pain caused his screaming to reduce and leave him to a sort of limp state.

"I can see it, the baby, it's okay…for now," he heard Blaise say as a cool liquid spread over his stomach, "just a bit more." The liquid instantly turned hot and it felt as if rubber was burning into his stomach, and then, suddenly, the pain ceased.

"Mum…" he managed through a very hoarse voice.

"Don't speak Harry, we need to get you somewhere where you can be looked after," Neville said softly, kneeling beside Blaise who was currently scanning Harry.

But Harry didn't care, and before passing out, he managed to mutter a question that shocked Blaise and Neville.

"Why can't you all just let me die?"

OOOOO

This room was much different from the other rooms, though it made Harry feel small and lost. He didn't ask questions when he opened his eyes, though no one would be there to answer him, instead, he looked around once and looked back down at his feet. Just like the room, they were covered in white. He was wearing socks as well as a white cotton shirt and white cotton pants. The shirt was long sleeved and warm, as were the pants. The room itself, like mentioned earlier, was padded and white, as was the small bed he was lying on. There was a dresser beside him, it too was white, and it had a lamp and a few pictures.

He wrapped his arms around himself. He felt cold despite the warm clothes he was wearing. He felt lost as well, and confused. He undid his arms and brought a shaky hand to his face, only to recoil once he'd felt the cold rim of his glasses. He brought his hand to his forehead and traced the lightening shaped scar.

He was still the same person, just confused, not completely lost. He was also a very thirsty and hungry confused person, but, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he had no intention to give in despite his hunger.

OOOOO

"PSYCH WARD? " Ron bellowed at a recoiling Neville, "are you BLOODY SERIOUS?" Neville was too frightened to answer, so, therefore, Blaise stepped up.

"Ron, he tried to kill himself three times," he calmly said, "we're only doing what's best for him." "How long" Dudley asked, stepping up behind Ron, "Not too long, right?"

"Not until his child is born," Blaise said, receiving grunts of complaints from the group, he raised his voice, "I believe that's the source of his suicidal intentions."

Hermione was the only one who seemed to be thinking this over. As the others were out of their seats, cornering a distraught Blaise and Neville, she took her seat in the nearly empty waiting room and pondered. So many people wanted to find Harry, so many, but was it really worth telling them he was even alive? And what about his Godson? Would Teddy's eyes sparkle with tears of happiness or tears of fear at the site of Harry? So many questions and so much pressure.

Hermione let out a soft sigh and stood up.

"Listen," she said sternly, "Blaise is right, okay, Harry needs to be watched if we want him to get any better." Everyone stopped and stared. Blaise and Neville gave her a thankful look and allowed her to continue.

"We've ignored him," she said in complete disbelief, "he's been screaming out in agony for the longest time and we've just ignored him." Now all attention was defiantly on her, even that of the Neville and Blaise.

"And, and even if he can't see it now, hurting the baby any further will destroy him. Harry, he's really messed up now, this is the best we can do for him, so we need to let the doctors do what they need to do," and with that, she finished.

For a while, everyone stood there, processing what she'd just said. "Okay," George said, a smile creeping onto his face, "we can give him some time."

"Sure," Ginny said, "as long as we can get him back." Dudley nodded and Ron did too. Blaise sighed once more, "Now, about telling others."

OOOOO

Draco viewed the small note. Blaise never really spoke, but usually, when he wrote, it was very long. This not was short and rushed, he could tell, it was urgent.

_How about tomorrow morning? St. Mungo's courtyard? _

And with that, Draco sent the owl back to the hospital. Now he could finally sleep, and he prayed that he'd have a dreamless sleep, but it was rare anything good came to him.

_Green eyes stared at him, bright green happy eyes. "Do you know how to play?" Harry asked, beckoning for Draco to come towards the stool. Draco shook his head, but still, walked towards a beaming Harry and took a seat on the stool next to him. _

"_You like to play, don't you, a lot?" Draco asked, taking note of how his lover's hands gracefully danced on the keys. _

_Harry nodded and took Draco's hands in his own. "I'll teach you how to play," he began, "a really simple song. It really makes me sad though, at least when I play it." _

_Draco nodded, listened and watched as Harry began slowly. _

"_There's…no…one….in…town…" he placed Draco's hands on the keys, "i…know. No Draco! Not that key, this one!" _

_Harry's laughter flooded Draco's ears, causing him to laugh himself. _

Draco's eyes shot open as instantly woke up. He could not even sleep for ten minutes without thinking about Harry. "It's time for a potion," he told himself, "I'm tired of this." And with that, he walked up to his dresser and hastily searched for any potion that would calm his mind, and when doing so, he seriously considered swiping his memory of every being with Harry, but something about this talk with Blaise told him not to.

OOOOO

**I know that wasn't as long as some of you would want it, but I'm moving the story just a bit. This song was called, "May Angel's Lead You In," by Jimmy Eat the World. It's a really sad song, so be prepared for some tears, but, it's originally played on guitar. Enjoy this chapter, because I sense being grounded. **

**God bless! **


	7. How Two Can Argue

**a/n: so get this, while grounded, I usually type at night time. Well, I was doing that, and this happens to be my school computer. So. It all froze, and I like had half the chapter written. I had to manually restart it and lost my work, so now, I shall begin from scratch. **

**Also, if you're a fan of Kremlin Dusk, then I may ****be**** adopting the story, if this happens, I'll be posting a schedule for when I'll be updating my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

OOOOO

How Two Can Argue

Cold hands wrapped securely around a steaming coffee mug. The contents blew in the wind and spread into air, therefore further illuminating the scene. The large flats of green grass and scattered black tables and chairs gave the courtyard a park like appearance, the fences being the object that reminded one that they were trapped inside of a hospital.

Blaise took a gulp of his coffee and scanned the grounds for Draco. He had better not be late, he was the one who suggested having the meeting the very next day. Blaise had thought of many different scenarios of the talk with Draco. Things could and would most likely go sour, but Blaise was determined to get his point to Draco without telling him about his unborn child.

Truly, he hadn't wanted to sever his friendship with Draco, though it had already been thinning due to Draco's relationship with Astoria who was hated by Blaise's mother. And becoming a muggle doctor and a healer on Blaise's behalf could've severed it even more. So all in all, he was praying that Draco didn't actually show up.

Then, his hope vanished as he'd heard a loud, "POP," and in the distance, he could see Draco slowly making his way towards him. Blaise looked out of the corner of his eye to get a better look at Draco as he came nearer and nearer. He hadn't looked at all as Blaise had expected, in fact, he'd looked the exact opposite. His eyes were dark and reddish under, almost as if he'd been crying. He'd always been thin, but not as thin as he was currently, and his usual pale skin was now almost greyish.

"You look like your father," Blaise said receiving a smirk from Draco. "No need to insult me," Draco said with a light chuckle as he'd taken his seat at the small table, "trust me, I've looked worse."

Blaise could possible steer this the right way. He just needed to be careful with words.

"When did you look worse than this?" he asked carefully. Draco stared for a while, then answered, "Sixth year, I don't think I have to go into much detail. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Blaise nodded and decided to get to the point, Draco was already acting reluctant enough.

"It's about," Blaise breathed, "Harry."

OOOOO

"Let's start from scratch!" cried an over joyed Teddy who was currently standing by Andromedea's side and holding a small duster in his hand. Andromedea nodded and took out her wand. It was going to take a lot more than a dustpan to clean out the remnants of the Black house.

She hadn't been pleased to hear the wailing of Kreacher earlier in the morning as a result of, "My Mistress' home, destroyed by a filthy half-blood!" And the realization that the "half-blood" was none other than Harry. Andromedea frantically searched the house Teddy and her clothes, washed them and fixed a quick breakfast, smiling slightly every time Teddy exclaimed, "We're going to Harry? Yeah!"

She hadn't been too pleased when she'd seen the house from the inside. "Stay close Teddy," she whispered as she pulled him closer to her side and muttered a quick, "Lumos."

Teddy looked around in amazement, though, Andromedea couldn't see why. The House of Black was now really The House of Black. Everything was black and burnt. The portraits were but ash, the walls were falling, and the foundation was completely unstable. But, this didn't seem to stop Teddy.

"Listen, I hear music!" Teddy exclaimed as he raced down the hallway unto the last room.

Andromedea's heart raced. She couldn't lose him too, not like Remus, Nymphadora or Theodore. So, without thinking of her age or past injuries, she'd sped after him so quickly that the floor hadn't had time to absorb her impact, therefore collapsing after her. She followed Teddy into a room up ahead of a him, a room which was labeled, "Harry Potter." The source of music appeared to be coming from this room.

"Look Andy! It's Harry's room!" Teddy proclaimed as he'd jumped onto the surprisingly intact bed and began to jump up and down.

"Stop it Teddy, it may fall…" but she stopped as she'd looked around. Surpassingly, the room wasn't as burned as the rest of the house, actually, the area around the door was actually the only part burned. The radio was now giving off a continuous "click" instead of playing whatever it was earlier. Though Andromedea knew she and Teddy were alone in the house, she couldn't help but to draw her wand closely to her side, continuously pondering any defensive spell.

OOOOO

Blaise knew he'd pushed it, he should've come on slower and he wouldn't be stuck in the situation he was currently in. this meant chasing an angry Draco down the courtyard before he disappareated back to his manor and never spoke to Blaise again.

"Draco, please hear me out!" Blaise shouted across the yard, causing a few spread out patients to stare, Barty among them. Blaise took a weary eye to Barty being outside, but sighed once he realized Neville hadn't been too far from his side.

"Hello Blai_" but Neville stopped as he noticed Draco staring dead at him, then quickly whipping his head around to look at Blaise.

"You both planned this, didn't you?" he angrily demanded, "DIDN'T YOU?"

Neville stared wide eyed and mouth open. He, once again, looked terrified of Draco. Blaise rolled his eyes, "No need to jump to conclusions Draco, we just_" "Just because you feel guilty about not being able to claim Pansy before she was taken doesn't mean you have to make me feel bad about Harry!" Draco bellowed.

Blaise felt his face warming at the mention of Pansy and heard the small snickers of Neville. He quickly regained himself and gave Neville the, "Get out of here, it could get ugly," look and as silently as he could manage, attempted to speak, "Draco, there's something_" "Don't DRAG me down with your self-pity!"

"Listen, I got over Pansy!" Blaise lied, shouting and completely abandoned the point, "she didn't even love me."

"No, you haven't gotten over her! I see the way you look at me whenever I mention her being at my house! Jealous much? And maybe she didn't love you because you cared too much about your looks rather than her! Gay much_" 

"Hold up, did you just call me _gay?_" Blaise began, gesturing towards himself in disbelief, "I'm not the one who dates other guys and uses a girl as a cover up."

It was obvious Neville hadn't disappeared, for Blaise could hear him _and _Barty laughing.

"That comment was inappropriate!" Draco interjected speed walking towards Blaise.

"Well, that's not all then, be prepared for more "inappropriate" comments!" Blaise said, bringing up to fingers to emphasize the word inappropriate.

"Don't you dare emphasize my words!" Draco screamed his voice on the verge of cracking.

"I'm not "emphasizing" anything kiwi!" Blaise said, only angering Draco more.

"Don't you dare call me a kiwi! I'm not fruit!" Draco bellowed even louder.

"Oh, _you're _ not fruity? I thought you were gay!" Blaise said, attempting to choke down a laugh.

But the tides quickly turned.

"Oh, date whoever you want to Zabini, let's just hope you hide their seven bodies as well as your mother did," Draco said, waving and turning around.

Everything suddenly fell apart as Neville rushed to Blaise's side to restrain him from attacking Draco (which he already did) and being tousled around like a rag.

Barty sat on the green grass, smiling brightly and staring at the scene in front of him. Two people, both were attacking each other like wild animals. Perhaps they were playing a game. Barty wanted to join, but bad things happened whenever he wanted to play. So, he smiled and watched the two friends fight while the other restrained the best he could.

OOOOO

Harry hastily gulped down the cold water and allowed it to sooth his burning throat. With a sigh, he sadly put the drink back onto the tray and took a small bite of the scrambled eggs and toast in in front him.

This food was nothing like that of Mrs. Weasely's food. Therefore, he refused to eat it. What difference did it make? He was only feeding a child that he had no intention of birthing or keeping. He closed his eyes and laid back on his bed, the white bed that was the color of the room.

They put him in here so he could bring no harm to himself or the parasite living in him. He just couldn't see the justice in that. How would anyone else feel if they'd been stuck in his current situation? Probably used, which is exactly what he felt like.

The door opened and a young nurse walked in to take the tray. Usually, they all looked the same, or at least, that's what he saw in them, but something was off about her, she almost look surprised or terrified.

"Ma'am, is there something wrong?" Harry asked as she'd bent over to take up his tray.

"No Mr. Potter, it's just two people fighting_the situation is being taken care of though," she said in a fake reassuring voice, and hastily picked up the tray.

"Who's fighting?" Harry asked, suddenly interested. "Oh, just Dr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, they used to be friends," she said, her voice all of a sudden dreamy, "but now they're fighting. Mr. Longbottom is restraining the two as we speak though."

The nurse exited and left Harry alone to process what he'd just heard.

Draco…he was with Blaise, and they were…arguing? Slowly, Harry made his way out of his bed and slightly winced as the cold floor connected with his feet. He made his way towards the door and attempted to open it, sadly, it was locked. Luckily though, with the help of Hermione, he'd mastered the Alohomara without needing a wand.

He stepped back as the door clicked open and slowly made his way out, thinking to himself, _"Just where would they be though?" _

He was quickly answered by the sound of running and shouting.

OOOOO

**Can't find a good song for this. Also, sorry for any mistakes. So, I think it's important for me to actually add Andy and Teddy due to the fact that that's Harry's Godson. Sorry, no funny Lucius thoughts, though I'll try to add those later. It's ash Wednesday today, which marks the beginning of lent. I'm giving up procrastination. Have a nice week and God bless**.


	8. To Hide Behind a Mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**To Hide Behind a Mask **

Ginny had already taken off of work in order to stay the day at St. Muungo's with Harry. She'd planned to make it an all-day thing, but, strangely, whenever she'd thought of Harry's situation, she couldn't help but to feel a ping of envy and jealously.

"Push the thought to the back of your mind, Ginevra," she'd told herself as she examined her outfit in the body length mirror hanging on her wall. Dark blue skinny jeans, a plain purple tea and a blue hoddie. Bright red hair flowing freely down her back, bright eyes staring back at her…beauty, pure beauty.

That's what other thought, but, to Ginny, it was almost a curse, nothing but a farce and a mask. And because of one accident, something very precious was taken away from her, something that Harry had and he wasn't even thankful for it.

Fertility

The ability to give life, to be a mother, to have a child to love and call your own, it was taken away from Ginny. And now, Harry was _complaining_? Then why have sex with Draco in the first place? Harry was being selfish and stubborn, and frankly, Ginny was allowing It to eat her up.

"Stop it," she snapped at herself, "just stop it. You're loved by who you are, not by what you want to do." And automatically, a bright image of a tall chubby blond filled her head, Dudley Dursely. He was one thing she could be proud of.

Finally, after checking herself one last time, she darted down to the kitchen, took a banana, and Apparated to St. Muungos.

The waiting room was unusually vacant, though, it could've been because everyone was at work. Ginny had requested for Blaise or Neville previously, and she'd been told to wait a while. The wait, unfortunately, grew longer, therefore driving Ginny to nervously pace around the small room. When she couldn't take it any longer, she considered the prospect of leaving and coming back later, but then, she felt a light tug on her hair.

Quickly turning around, she came face to face with dull brown eyes, shaggy blond hair, and the pale face of a very young looking male patient. He had a lazy smile on his face as he continued to tug her hair again.

Obviously, something was wrong with him, so pushing him off was out of the question. So, cautiously, she gripped the hand that wasn't pulling her hair and guided the distraught man to a seat beside her where he continued to softly nudge her hair.

Suddenly, she heard the heavy panting and running of someone nearing the square room. With a loud "bang", the door to the hallway opened up, revealing a rather tired a worn out Neville.

"Barty, I need you_Ginny! Even better!" and without warning, Neville ran over and swooped the two up, and began to run as fast as he could out into the courtyard where Ginny could hear two very familiar voices arguing.

"Great," said the snobbish voice of Draco, "another "hero." Obviously, he was indicating Ginny. Draco was as rude as ever, how Harry managed to ever with him remained unknown to Ginny.

"Well, isn't it always the heroes that win, Malfoy? I would've thought after the war you've figured that out the hard way," Ginny retored with sneer. Draco scowled at her, and then looked towards an angry Blaise.

"So, is this your idea, to make me feel bad for leaving Harry?" Draco asked his voice loud and angry, "Well I…DO...NOT!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, obviously at a loss for words, Ginny on the other hand attempted to storm towards Draco, her face as red as her flaming hair, only to be restrained by a pleading Neville.

"What! What the hell do you have to say to me?" he asked, marching towards Ginny. Ginny, with much force, broke out of Neville's grasp and progressed towards Draco, both wands drawn and pointing towards the other's neck.

"Cruci_"  
>"Cruci_"<p>

But neither could finish, for a sound much more startling had erupted from the far end of the courtyard.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

And they all turned to see a rather unnerved, restless looking Harry. His white robes blew in the wind behind him, dark hair wrapping around a shallow and tear streaked, and his eyes were no longer bright, but a dull dying green.

Draco _gasped_, but quickly recomposed himself. To him, Harry was thin and deathly pale. He honestly looked sick, and the vacant stare made it no better. Without stopping to think, Draco took a small step towards Harry, only to be screamed at by an outraged Harry.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Harry bellowed, taking multiple steps away from Draco. Now it was Harry's turn to shout at his friends. "What the hell is this? Why is he here? Have you told him?" Harry demanded, taking the dumbfounded three by surprise (for Barty was momentarily idle due to a fly in the air)

Draco stared at Blaise, "Tell me what?"

"Ha," Harry began, hysterically, "so you've got no idea?" Blaise's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head at Harry.

"Harry, don't_" "Shut it Blaise! What is it you need to tell me Harry?" Draco asked back, a little less angry in order not to scare off an already unstable Harry. Ginny attempted to stop Harry, but Harry only progressed, throwing a look at Ginny once she'd tried to stop him. Neville was only staring, dumbfounded and fearful of the scene that was about to unfold in front of him.

Harry looked around at the pale faces of his friends, then at the waiting face of Draco. With a fake girlish voice, Harry stepped towards Draco and said just loud enough for him to hear, "Draco dear, I'm pregnant."

**Finally, I've finished this chapter. It was surprisingly easier to write then the chapter for another story. I hope you really like this, though it's pretty short. Anyway, have a nice week and God bless!**


	9. The Gap

**a/n: okay, so, you know when I redid chapter two? I left out an important part, a very important part, so, later, I'll update it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**The Gap **

OOOOO

Keeping Teddy in one spot was a very hard task for the aging Andromeda. Every so often, she'd have to chase him around the small waiting room and face the curious stares of those around her. She passed it off with a sheepish smile and managed to sit Teddy down.

"Where's Harry," he exclaimed loudly, "why can't we see him?" "Well, we've got to wait for him to be cleared before we can see him," she explained, apparently a bit too hard.

"Cleared? Is he dirty?" Teddy curiously asked. Andromeda gave out a hearty shook her head, "No, nothing like that. It's kind of like this…"  
>OOOOO<p>

It was so quiet that, until Draco's face changed drastically, they weren't sure he even said. The only one who seemed the least concerned happened to be Barty, who was chasing something that wasn't there. As if Blaise had already known what Draco was about to do, he jumped and pulled Harry out of Draco's arm length before Draco could do any real damage.

"Ginny," Blaise said, "take Harry with you." And before Harry could even protest, he was thrown into Ginny who grabbed him by the arm and used her incredible strength to pull him back into the hospital. Neville ran to get Barty and followed the two into the hospital.

It was now Blaise who had his wand bared at Draco, Draco mimicking him as well.

"What happened to you, Draco?" Blaise asked, sympathetically. Draco was trembling with anger and fury which made him all the more dangerous.

"Forget about me, what about Harry? Is he telling me the truth?" he bellowed at Blaise, his wand sparking as he did so. It took Blaise all of his self-control to prevent his magic from sparking out of control and to speak as clearly as possible to Draco.

"Harry wouldn't lie to you, especially not about something like this. So, yes, he is telling the truth," Blaise managed. Draco stared, eyes wide and wand slowly slipping out of his hand. Quickly though, he gripped it once again, and brought it to his head as if he had a headache of some sort.

"Draco, put your wand down," Blaise spoke softly, lowering his own and reaching for Draco's. Draco took a step back and quickly brought his wand down.

"Stay away from me," he breathed. "What?," Blaise asked, "I can't hear you?" "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE ALL LYING!" Draco suddenly bellowed, his wand now pointing at Blaise and shooting a curse, spell, hex or whatever towards Blaise.

"Draco, wai_"Blaise attempted, but suddenly, he was suspended in the air and thrown to the back with a loud,"THUMP!" And forced to grovel on the ground and gasp for breath. Draco was already gone by the time he managed to stagger upwards, grab his wand and feebly make his way back to the hospital.

Blaise really needed a holiday or a break, but surely, God couldn't even give him that.

Using the wall for support, he edged his way towards Harry's room and felt a bit of him die inside as screaming erupted from inside. It wasn't just Harry's screaming, It was Barty's ear defying bellowing, and Neville and Ginny's arguing as well.

Blaise rolled his eyes and opened the door.

OOOOO

Ginny had done what Blaise had told her to do and taken Harry back into his room despite his grunts and protest. As she did this, she was angry, and using all of herself restraint to prevent it from boiling over.

Why tell Draco? What was he thinking? He just endangered the baby's life as well as his own. Why was he so selfish? Ginny wanted to slap him, scream at him, do anything to tell him that he should stop taking what he had for granted, to take care of himself and see it through to the end. Even if it was Draco's child.

Ginny, she couldn't have children; Harry had no idea how that felt. Especially being the daughter of Molly Weasley.

"Wait!" Ginny heard Neville shout from behind her, "No, come on Barty!"

Ginny pushed Harry inside (a little too hard) of his room and held it open for Neville and the reluctant Barty. Once everybody was inside, Ginny closed the door and sat down on the padded floor while Neville calmed down Barty who was looking anxiously around the place.

"Well, that was a selfish thing to do," Ginny said, still on the ground and staring at the ceiling. Harry, who sitting against the wall, stared at her and replied.

"What was selfish?"

"What do you think? You were, or, are being selfish," she said, now turning on her stomach to look him in his eyes, "defiantly not the Harry I know."

Now both Neville and Barty were staring at the two. Again, with the arguing.

"What?" Harry asked, now walking over to her, "_I'm_ being selfish?" Ginny was now on her feet, red hair flaring behind her.

"Yes, you not caring for your own child," she said, pointing a finger at him, "it's not as if it's his or her fault for being born."

Harry slapped Ginny's hand out of his face and both stared into each other's angry eyes.

"You're not the same," Ginny said quietly, "the Harry I know_"

"The Harry you knew died a long time ago due to the father of this brat," Harry stated, turning around and walking towards the door.

Without thinking, and acting on pure anger and jealously, Ginny slapped Harry so hard that her hand tingled badly afterwards and his glasses flew from his face. A broken figure lay on the ground trembling and shaking, choking back sobs.

Ginny suddenly recognized what she'd done and made to correct it by helping him. Unfortunately, her hand connected with his now stiffening and rounding stomach which caused Harry to react quite shockingly but expectedly.

He jumped back with gasp and hit the wall, still trembling and sobbing. He brought his hands to his thin and greying hair, and now allowed tears of guilt and shame to flow freely. And then he screamed, it was all coming too fast. Memories and emotions, all crashing down on him. He was so self-conceded that he hadn't even noticed he's startled an unstable Barty.

Neville attempted to pry Barty's hands off of his ears as he began to scream in unison with Harry, and then when it hadn't worked, turned towards Ginny and raised his voice so he could communicate.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Ginny shouted, bringing her hands to her ears.

"wait, NOW CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Neville tried again. But before they could answer, an annoyed and injured Blaise stepped in, eyes scanning like a vultures around the room.

OOOOO

He had already considered killing himself during his sixth year, but, some force permitted him to live on and…do something. But now, he was stuck, engaged to a woman he didn't love and going to be the father of a child he didn't even want. His head hurt and he just wanted to sleep, but a knock on the door prevented him from doing so.

"It's open," he grunted into his sheets, not even turning to look at his intruder.

"You missed breakfast dear, and well, frankly your mother's been concerned. Would you mind coming down_" he hadn't even let Lucius finish before throwing a pillow at him and using magic to shut the door.

"I'll just… yeah," he heard his father mutter from behind the door and leave. He really had nothing to say to Lucius at the moment despite his father's pleading tone. He, again, decided to deal with it later and attempted to take a nap on an empty stomach.

OOOOO

Lucius hadn't left, at least not right after the door was slammed in his face. He rested his head on the door and closed his eyes. His poor Draco, his poor family. Was Draco just getting with Astoria to please him? Did he love Harry still? At least Harry had been found, but, apparently not in the best shape. Maybe that's why Draco went to St. Muungo's earlier. He wouldn't know why anyway, because Draco had stopped telling him anything.

Who could blame him though?

Not wanting to face Narcissa, Lucius decided to do what he did best, donate. He didn't just donate to St. Muungo's, though he decided to make this his last stop, at times, he hadn't minded going to muggle orphanages and conjuring things for them, giving them money, casting good luck upon them, granting them wishes…"I'm not a fairy." He constantly reminded himself, after he'd end up leaving at the end of the day.

Though, he decided he'd rather spend most of his time at St. Muungo's, maybe he could even meet Harry. He'd make sure to give some money towards Harry's care.

With much effort, he'd managed to detach himself from Draco's door and finally face his wife. "I'm going to St. Muungo's, " he said quickly. "Did you get Draco down for breakfast?" she asked, obviously ignoring what he said earlier. "Well, you see_" "I do, you can't do anything right," and with that, she apparated upstairs.

He hadn't even done anything this time.

With a sigh of sadness, he braced himself for the uncomfortable sensation of apparation, closed his eyes, and opened them. He was now standing in the waiting room of St. Muungo's and looking into the wide eyes of Andromeda Tonks.

"Look Andy, it's an elf!" the small child next to her exclaimed.

OOOOO

**Okay, so, excuse me for any mishaps or errors. PM me for anything I messed on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I forgot to add an important part to the second chapter. I'm working on it presently. Anyway, have a nice weekend, and God bless! **


	10. Change

**a/n: thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm glad the end of the other chapter had some of you laughing. Also, soon, I think I'm writing a new story with Ginny . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

OOOOO

**Change**

Teddy was obviously oblivious as to who this man standing in front of him was. As far as Andromeda was concerned, Teddy had better believed this was an elf in front of him. Andromeda's cold eyes burned into his shocked and fearful ones.

"Andro_" he began softly, but was harshly cut off.

"I don't believe we're on a firs name basis," she said as coldly as she could muster, and to Lucius, just like his wife, "Malfoy."

At a loss of words, Lucius sighed and sat on the other side of the room, ignoring the now fearful glances of those around him.

Andromeda stared at Lucius, knowing, that for some reason, he was somewhat fearful of her gaze and was less likely to look up. His hair, from what Andromeda could tell, had lost its glossy tint and thinned tremendously, and his body seemed to do the same.

Hadn't Narcissa been feeding him?

She also noticed the usual dark clothes, yet, loosely wrapped around his figure. The dark gray polo looked as if it could engulf him completely, as well as he dark pants. His cane was lying lazily on the floor, and his stare, his blank stare was directed towards the floor at his shoes. His eyes were ringed in steadily forming dark circles.

He looked horrible.

Suddenly, a wave a guilt flooded and pity flooded Andromeda. Sure, she didn't exactly like the git, but, ever since the end of the war, he'd changed considerably. "Why does the elf look so sad?" Teddy asked loudly, causing a few muffled laughs from those around them. Lucius heard this and continued to stare at the ground, attempting to ignore it the best he could.

"Teddy, don't say such things out loud," Andromeda whispered. "Oh, sorry Andy," Teddy replied, and said a bit quitter, "but why _is_ the elf so sad?" And the curiosity overwhelmed Andromeda like water filling her lungs as if she were drowning; she just couldn't shake it off.

"Well," she said, her voice mischievous and deceptive, "why don't you go and see?" Teddy's eyes sparkled with excitement and determination, "Really?" he asked, completely awe struck. With a wide smile, Andromeda nodded and beckoned Teddy to go towards the "elf" which was actually his granduncle.

Wide eyes came face to face with empty gray ones that steadily began to light up at the site of a small boy.

Lucius gave a puzzled look to Andromeda who gave a reluctant wave and a forced smile.

"Um…Hello," Lucius began. Teddy let out a giggle and forced himself on Lucius lap. Lucius looked startled by this, but helped the small boy onto his lap.

"Why," Teddy said, still giggling, "why are you so sad, Mr. Elf?" Lucius searched for things to say, and carefully worded his words, "I'm sad because I'm…I don't think I'm wanted much anymore."

And that was the truth; he started to think that he was purposeless. Maybe it was true; certainly, his wife and son made him feel this way. Both ignored him and acted as if he wasn't there. But, who could blame them? He'd put them through so much that he was surprised Narcissa hadn't divorced him yet and taken Draco with her. She might as well have inherited everything he ever had.

"Well," Teddy pressed on, "I think you have a purpose."

The few remaining in the waiting room listened, including Andromeda.

"Me? A purpose," Lucius now sounded excited, even if what Teddy was about to say made no sense whatsoever.

"I think, well, I think you're supposed to make other people laugh," Teddy exclaimed, still on Lucius' lap, "You're supposed to make them happy."

"_Me_, make other people happy?" Lucius said, and now, he himself was laughing. Obviously, Andromeda did an excellent job of shielding her grandchild; for he had no idea who this was he was talking to.

"Well, it appears that you're making yourself laugh," said a now soft voice. "Andro_Mrs. Tonks, I didn't_" but Lucius was again cut off by Andromeda. "Call me Andy…you've certainly changed, and I think anyone can see that. Steadily, you are, even a small child can sense this." She indicated to Teddy, who was still beaming brightly.

"Thank you Andy," Lucius said, the last word a bit uneasy on his lounge, but he sensed he'd get used to it. And then, he did something completely unexpected and without thinking. He invited her over to dinner.

"Would you like to come over for…for dinner?' he asked. Andromeda gave him a puzzled look, had he forgotten that he was married to her sister? But she couldn't decline it, it seemed to her as if Lucius was pleading for company.

"Why not," she began. "And bring Teddy alone as well, I'll tell Narcis_," and again, he was cut off. "Lord Malfoy," a letter flew towards him, "you're wished to be seen in the financial office, we believe you want to make another donation?"

Lucius nodded and gave one last look to his sister-in-law, and that one look between them expressed their unspoken forgiveness and gratitude towards each other. Perhaps, Lucius' new purpose must first start with new people.

OOOOO

Silencing Harry _and _Barty had been harder than Blaise's O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s combined. Harry had been considerably easier than Barty, who'd been running around the room like the maniac he was. Ginny had been in tears as well, reciting what she'd done and said to Harry, the things that she wished she could take back, and the things that she'd wished she could have.

Thank goodness Blaise was good with girls, he managed to get Barty back in his room, Harry stable, and Ginny to calm down and talk a bit about her condition. She was jealous of him.

"Well, magic_" Blaise suggested.

"It was a wound made by a curse, it won't heal," she explained, "Nothing, Blaise, nothing will work."

Blaise decided that arguing it out would only make things worse for Ginny, so he agreed while secretly coming up with a plan inside of his head. Blaise led Ginny to the waiting room, and was happily greeted by the one Tonks and one Lupin who were both there for Harry.

"He should be ready momentarily, let me…er…talk to him," Blaise said, receiving a look from Ginny. With a nod, Blaise left and Ginny walked, stepped away and with loud, "CRACK," disappeared into thin air, the thought of a dreamy voiced, vacant expression, dirty blond dancing in her head.

OOOOO

Harry had been moved to a different room. It was normal, squared, two doors, one to the hallway and the other to the restroom, a twin bed, a small dresser and pale cream colored walls. Harry felt surprisingly better in this room, but knew it was unlikely that he'd actually stay in this room. They feared for the life of him and his baby.

Slowly, he moved his trembling hand to the stiff bulge that had formed ever since he had something real to eat. It was small, and barely noticeable, but he could feel it, Ginny could feel it.

Ginny.

Selfish? Maybe she'd been right, but, it was Draco's baby, a baby that would be ridiculed and humiliated if given the chance to live. Harry sat up, his hand still rubbing his stomach. He really needed to talk to Ginny; it seemed that only talking to her would help him at the moment and he really needed to say sorry.

But the sound of two familiar voices pulled him out of his train of thoughts. One old, and he other new but old.

"I had no idea you'd be here, Mr. Malfoy," Blaise's voice greeted, surprisingly cheery. "I'm glad you still want to donate. Do you have any patient you'd like to specifically donate to, any operation?"

At this, the presence of hesitation was clearly evident, but Harry listened on.

"I'd like to donate something to Mr. Potter's case…you see…well…it's complicated," Lucius said. Now Harry was pressed on the door, and it was obvious that they were right in the hallway.

Harry didn't understand. Was this not Draco's father? Why was he helping, had Draco told him of his condition? If so, why would Lucius of all people want to help?

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Blaise said, his voice indicating a close to the conversation.

Harry continued to listen as the two bade each other a farewell, and hadn't even noticed his hand slowly slipping on the handle of the door. Slowly, it pushed open and he hadn't even had time to brace himself for the fall.

OOOOO

**Soy Feliz! I was really happy with this chapter especially since it had to do with Lucius. Honestly, I feel sorry for the guy and I believe that he can still turn his life around for the good. So, watch his character steadily evolve. Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**Anyway, as for the story with Ginny, it involves the military, betrayal, exile, false accusation, slash, and much more. Hope you like this chapter, God bless!**


	11. Family

**A/n: if you haven't noticed, I've been trying to finish this story up pretty quickly. I'm thankful for the wonderful reviews though. Oh, and I don't know the difference between apparatation and disapparation. So, I just rotate them. **

**Also, since this issue has come up multiple times, **_**if you're a fan of Yamiga**_**, then note this: **_**when I'm grounded, she's**_** most likely **_**grounded**_** as well. Why is this you ask? Because, **_**we're**_** twins and our mother believes in fairness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

OOOOO

Family

Draco slowly ate the cold breakfast his mother had put out on the table for him. Unlike his father, his mother seemed to enjoy his company. Occasionally smiling at him and talking to him. At times, Draco felt horrible for Lucius, but, he never should've joined The Dark Lord and brought his family down with him. Maybe, just maybe, Narcissa was looking for an all-out apology, or something of the sort. But even with that evidence, what she wanted remained blurry, even dark still.

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said as he stood up and left the table, "I'll be seeing to Astoria now." Then, with a sweet good-bye from Narcissa, Draco disapparated with a loud POP, leaving the youngest Black alone to do her chores.

As she picked up the plates, she fought back the feeling of wanting to go search for Lucius just as she had many times, the feeling of wanting to get down on her knees and shout, "I'M SORRY," for the way she'd been treating him. The looks he'd been giving her had completely chilled her very insides. He seemed lost and she knew it was her fault. But every time she'd felt guilty, she'd need only remember what she'd gone through because of his arrogance and stupidity, because of his guilt.

She just couldn't forgive him, it was impossible, a wall that separated the two. With a sigh, she brought the plate to the sink and began to wash.

OOOOO

Draco braced himself for Astoria as she jumped towards him, full speed and force. He staggered back, but gradually wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. With a squeal of delight, she buried her face into his chest and had begun to say things that he couldn't understand.

"Astoria, I can hardly_" but she cut him off by grabbing his hand and leading him up to her room. As usual, it was decorated with bright elaborate pink a purple. Perhaps this is what it was like for Lucius to enter Dolores' room.

"Okay, so," Astoria began, and Draco listened on, already knowing what she was talking about, "when we get married, are we going to be getting your house?"

Draco nodded and hadn't even realized the two bright green eyes slipping into his mind. Both filled with tears and regret. He shook his head to get the image out.

"Draco, darling? Can you hear me?" Astoria asked, a bit concerned. Draco quickly nodded, hiding the fact that he was just thinking about his ex who was now pregnant with his child. "And, the money, will it go to us as well?" Astoria asked her tone still soft and sweet.

"No," Draco began as huge green eyes appeared in his thoughts again, "it only goes to us when my father dies." Astoria gave him a look, but nodded, and began to speak. Draco, however, was lost in complete thought, every single one revolving around Harry.

Perhaps Harry really was lying, and Blaise over reacted for no reason. Perhaps, but then, this only meant he contradicted himself once more. Blaise had always been straight up with Draco, he'd never lied to him, so why start now. And was it just Draco, or had Harry been a bit loony or even out of it?

These thoughts eventually drowned out Astoria's words and he felt horrible for it. Here was poor little Astoria, babbling on about a wedding that Draco was losing interest in, and a love that was never meant to be.

Draco felt horrible, but, if he'd been paying attention, he wouldn't have. If only he's paid attention to her words, the one he'd cared about would have been saved.

OOOOO

It was obvious that Xenophilius wasn't the cook of the house; due to the fact that it appeared that he had no idea what it was doing. But, neither did Ginny. Luna was out and would be back shortly, therefore, Ginny and Mr. Lovegood attempted to cook a meal that was at least edible and that they could be proud of.

They accomplished none of the two.

Luckily, Luna came just as a sheet of thick smoke filled the kitchen, and she was quickly able to expel it.

Luna was positively beaming at Ginny's arrival, and had quickly started to cook a meal for her. "Have you had breakfast?" Luna asked, her voice dreamy and lost. "Yeah, it was small though," Ginny said, rather sadly, as previous events swam through her heard.

The two Lovegoods seemed to sense this drop in her voice.

"What's wrong, my Dear?" Xenophilius asked, passing her a mug freshly brewed dark plum tea. As much as Ginny wanted to tell she was okay, the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth, leaving her in a sort of baffled bewildered state.

As a resolve, she began to take eager sips of the tea in front of her, determined to keep her head in the mug and avoid the dreamy and curious gazes of the two Lovegoods. She knew that they'd already known about her injury during the war, and the great deal of suffering and pain it caused her. But, what they didn't know, was the fact that the recent uprising of the would be conversation happened to be a pregnant and unstable Harry Potter.

Luna looked at her friend. Ginny was almost too easy for Luna, she could see right through her, and she could absolutely tell something wasn't right.

"Daddy," Luna said, looking towards her father, "after Ginny's done with her food, may we go to Hogsmead with each other?"

"Of course," Xeno replied, his voice silky and hazy, "I'll just be going upstairs now." The two watched him go upstairs and listened for the , "thump" of a closing door. Then Luna turned towards Ginny and extended her hand.

"We can talk all about it once we get there," and with a tearful smile, Ginny took Luna's hand and felt the all too normal feeling of apparation.

OOOOO

Lucius' reflects were fast as usual. At the sound of the thud, Lucius spun around, removed his wand from his cane and pointed it at the source of the commotion which unfortunately was Harry. Blaise was quick to grab Lucius' arm and attempted to pull him down and prevent him from hurting Harry.

But, none of the two happened.

Yes, his wand was still pointing at Harry, but, he remained still, cold blue eyes staring at Harry as if he were an enemy. Blaise recognized the symptoms.

Trauma, and it was most expected , especially since this was Lucius Malfoy standing before them. With a swift movement, Blaise hit the back of Lucius' neck with a measured force and allowed him to slowly slip onto the ground.

Harry, aware of the fact that the danger was over, slowly got up and made his way to the older Malfoy. "What was that about?" Harry asked, staring at the figure on the floor.

"Trauma," Blaise said as he helped the unconscious Malfoy up to his shoulders.

"Let me," Harry said quickly, for a while, completely unaware of what he'd said. Blaise gave a quizzical look to Harry, but allowed him to _aid_ him in carrying Lucius to his office.

Surprisingly, he was very lite.

"Doesn't his wife feed him?" Harry asked, allowing himself to feel the slender body that leaned on the side of him.

"Dunno," Blaise said, heaving Lucius onto his chair, "really don't know. I assume, though, that the war was tough on the Malfoys, so, naturally, things could be going on."

Harry took a step back and scanned Lucius with is eyes.

He was thin, and pale, deathly pale. His hair was no longer golden, but a worn out kind of blond and even graying in some areas. Dark rings formed around his eyes, and in addition to all of this, he looked sick.

Harry reached out to touch him on the face, but stopped midway when a few things happened all at once.

It hit Harry like a rock. This was the grandchild of the baby growing inside of Harry, the father of the man he despised, the father of Draco Malfoy. Not only was he the father of Draco, he was the now waking father of Draco Malfoy. And as soon as his eyes shot open, Harry was immediately pushed hard in the stomach by Lucius, and thrown into Blaise who hit the wall with incredible force.

And to make things worse, Neville had walked in, and as usual, Barty was trailing behind him. But, he wasn't alone. As Harry adjusted himself from on top of Blaise to get a good look at the door, he needed only to look at Lucius shocked face to see if the figure standing in the door was actually who he thought it was.

It was clearly evident, though, that Lucius hadn't let the small bulge on Harry's stomach escape him. There was no doubt that he felt it, and it was only a matter of time before he said something to Harry.

OOOOO

Neville wasn't Barty's only friend, though he may have been one of the closest. Occasionally, when Neville was called away on a mission, it would be necasary for Barty to have company that actually wanted him, therefore, Blaise was not an option. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom happily accepted his company though. Neville was glad that he could actually speak with them, due to the fact they went blank only a few times a month.

Mr. Longbottom had always called Neville Tom, he'd never been able to memorize his name, but Neville hadn't cared too much. His mother just called Neville Wrapper, something that had been special to her. And Barty, he was their friend, yet, they taught him even better then Neville had. So, in a way, they were his brother and sister.

But, the Longbottoms weren't the only members of Barty's adopted family.

Neville usually only took her to him when Barty became unusually sad or depressed. Despite her dark demeanor, she usually got the job done. They, the healers and the staff of St. Mungos, had really made her look beautiful. No longer was her hair wild and her eyes malicious, her hair had been straightened, washed and cut, and she wore only a curios expression. She absolutely loved it when Neville came down and brought her sweet muggle snacks, the kind that didn't attack you when you tried to eat them. And what she loved most of all was the young man who came with Neville.

He, just like her, wore the same curious mark on his left arm. The skull and the snake, or, to her, the circle and the line. She didn't like it, not one bit; she had tried to get the mark off of her, but so far, all attempts failed. But, _he _had it, and yet he was still happy. Not only that, but, because he had the mark, he must hold some secrets of her past, some she really wanted to know.

And this is why a curious Bellatrix Black Lestrange followed the two men out of her room. She followed them because she loved both of them dearly, and wanted to find out who she was. So, certainly, with the expression the blond man was wearing on his face, she certainly must have been getting somewhere.

OOOO

**Yes, Lucius knows Harry's pregnant. Do you like how I brought Bella back? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm terribly sorry for any spelling mistakes and hope you can forgive me and pm me with questions. **

**I finally finished reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Sadness. But, now I'll be looking into second generation fics. I honestly think Astoria is for us to interpret, I think we are meant to do what we want with her. Anyway, check out my twin sister, Yamiga's stories, they're pretty awesome, and I'm sure most of you already read them. **

**Have a nice week and God bless. **


	12. Friendly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Friendly **

Blaise exchanged a most puzzled look with Neville, who returned it with a fearful glance. Both of his patients, both former Death Eaters, were staring at people they caused pain and suffering, smiling with the glamour of complete happiness, totally unaware of whom they were.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lucius managed in a shaky voice, his eyes darting to Harry then quickly back to his supposed to be dead sister-in-law.

Harry, who was still on top of Blaise, looked completely horrified. Had this not been the woman that had killed his beloved god-father?

"Neville," Harry angrily shouted," why is _she_ here?" Blaise gave Neville a look, and at that Neville quickly scurried his large eyed companions. "I'll explain later!" he shouted, as the door was quickly closed behind him.

As silence followed, Blaise sighed and helped Harry to his feet.

"_I need a holiday," _thought Blaise to himself as two pairs of eyes suddenly burned into him. "It's an experiment," Blaise began, eyes closed, "the hospitals been taking it on for years now. They're trying to harness the power of the "incredible" dark mark, and swiping memories of death eaters."

"But, Bellatrix was killed," Harry said silently.

"As I said earlier, the power of Dark Mark is unimaginable even to its hosts," and with this, Blaise opened his eyes and casts a look towards Lucius, who immediately shuddered at the younger's gaze and then looking back at Harry.

"Your Godson is here to see you, along with his mother," Blaise said to Harry, who returned the look with utter shock and fear.

"And," he began, turning towards Lucius," I believe you have a donation to make?"

"_Wrong thing to say," _Blaise harshly thought to himself, as Lucius looked towards Harry once again.

"Yes, that's correct…but…I'd like to know what I'm actually donating to, or who I'm donating to," Lucius wearily said, specifically looking at Harry's lower body.

"_You know he knows, right?" _something inside of Blaise said, rather than he thinking. He looked towards Harry, who looked towards Blaise and rubbed his head.

"Of course you'd know," Harry said rather sadly," you're Lucius Malfoy and head of a very old Wizarding family. I'm sure you've heard of something like this."

"So, I've already estimated an amount to give you, "Lucius began, and to Harry's amazement, he sounded completely calm, "how much should I give to the father."

A curious and eerie silence followed before Blaise gave Harry the okay to tell Lucius that the father was his son, Draco.

"Um," Harry began, his face reddening;" the father is your son, Draco."

The silence returned, but not as long as it had been previously. It was broken with the clearing of a throat which seemed to be coming from Lucius.

"Draco?" he asked, adjusting himself in the seat as well as changing the tone of his voice, "is helping, correct?"

Again with the silence.

"God," Lucius said, his head dropping low to his head, "he's engaged…" And Lucius silently continued to speak with himself, and while doing so, Blaise moved Harry outside to the hallway and silently closed the door on a ranting Lucius.

"I'm not sure if that was a smart move," Blaise said, still peering into the window of the door. "I know, but he would've figured out sooner or later, but why is he so nice?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy has always _always_ given money to St. Muungo's, and occasionally, for a specific case. But now, like you said, he is just being outward nice considering the fact that you're Harry Potter."

"And, why wouldn't Draco tell his father about…you know…us? Or at least what we used to be?" Harry suggested, remembering how Draco was spoiled by both parents, and constantly threw the threat, "My Father _will _hear about this!"

The two turned and looked through the door and listened to the constant murmuring of Lucius.

"You wait here while I go…help him," Blaise said, reluctantly opening the door, "and I'll take you to another room right after."

OOOO

Luna was used to this by now. She was always helping Ginny pull herself together whenever she fell apart and had no intention of allowing her boyfriend to see. The war had robbed Ginny of a brother, friends, and her ability to give life.

Now the two sat outside of a restaurant white wired chairs with a white wired table where an umbrella hung above them, and flower petals flew around them. Such a perfect scene, if only the people could be as beautiful.

"So, tell me again, what brought this up?" Luna asked, her eyes locked on Ginny's watery ones.

"It's too complicated, and I can't tell you all of it…at the moment…but it's Harry," she spat out, tears spilling from her eyes, "and I said something I should not have."

Luna could only grab her friends hand as she continued to cry, knowing that no matter how much she asked, Ginny couldn't tell her the full story at the moment, so she'd wait for it to reveal to her in time.

"Let's go then," Luna said, extending her hand, "to the hospital." Ginny looked around and made sure no muggles were looking. They had decided to go to a muggle restaurant.

Ginny gave something that resembled a smile to Luna and graciously took her hand.

OOOOO

Andromeda was relieved when Blaise appeared into the waiting room; she was running out of ways to control her grandson. She was shocked, though, to see Lucius looking worse than he had when he'd arrived. At this she stood up, almost instinctively, and walked towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, staring into his empty eyes.

"I've been better," he replied softly, and sat down. Andromeda took a seat next to him and looked at him.

"Are you two going to get married?" Teddy, who came out of nowhere, asked, putting his head on Andromeda's lap.

This seemed to catch the two by surprise.

"Of course not, you see, Lucius is married to my…youngest sister," Andromeda supplied quickly; "We cannot be married."

"Oh," Teddy looked a bit disheartened, "is his wife an elf too?"

Lucius and Andromeda could only laugh at the bewildered face of Teddy.

"I assume so, "Lucius said, still chuckling, "that it's best to say she's an elf as well."

Blaise stared in amazement at the three. An elf? Lucius was no elf, nor was Naricssa. Or, were they and Draco just wanted to keep that hidden?

"Um," Blaise said, breaking their conversation, "Harry is ready to see you."

Andromeda smiled and took Teddy's hand.

"I'll see you at your Lucius, for dinner," she said to him, before following Blaise.

**OOOOO**

Harry had been waiting in the new room for some time now. Truthfully, he knew he'd have to tell Andromeda one way or another, but, he wanted to avoid it at all causes. He'd already known that the first thing Teddy would do was jump on him, therefore, he'd feel the bulge.

So, as the door opened, Harry braced himself for the conversation that was sure to follow. Blaise left the family to themselves.

"Harry!" shouted a gleeful Teddy, who, as predicted, jumped on Harry's bed and wrapped small arms around him. Harry hugged his godson tightly, suddenly remembered how much he'd missed him and everything around him, so much, that he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"What's so sad?" Teddy began, now standing up in the bed, moving his hand to Harry's hardening abdomen, "why is your stomach so hard."

This peaked Andromeda's interest.

She strolled over to the bed and took a seat on it, looking into Harry's green eyes and then towards his stomach. With a silent given permission, she placed her hand on his stomach and gasped.

"Harry…" she breathed, "what…."

Now Harry couldn't prevent the tears from spilling as he began to tell Andromeda the story.

**OOOOO**

**Okay, going camping. Hope you like this chapter, sorry for any mistakes. Search Kony 2011. Have a nice week, God bless. **


	13. Quizical Love

**a/n: Camping, it was fun, but I'm glad to be through with it. My cousin saw a scorpion, and my sister, Yamiga, had a black widow in her shoe. Yeah, I'm glad to be back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if not, please tell me what I can do better. **

**Quizzical Love**

Having to re tale the story, and find its flaws first hand was not the best experience for Harry. Midway, Teddy had been asked by Andromeda to stand outside which gave Harry a chance to finish, tearfully.

"I-I'm s-so sorry that I de-destroyed your c-childh-hood ho-home!" Harry said tearfully, as Andromeda continued to hug him tightly.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," she said as she rested her chin on his head, "I never liked the old place anyway. I wanted it gone, too many bad memories." But Harry continued to cry, shaking and chocking on sobs. Andromeda hugged him even tighter when she thought of the source of his anguish.

Unfortunately, it was her nephew. Could her sister not control that boy? Well, that was an easy answer; her half dead husband answered that.

But, being angry at her absurd relatives did nothing for the crying figure that rested in her arms. She had to let him know that it was okay and that she'd do her best to help him.

"Harry," she said softly, griping him so he could face her, "it's okay sweetie, every things going to be okay." She spoke to him as if she was speaking to a crying child who'd accidently broke something. Of course, it may be difficult to fix, but it would be fixed in time.

Harry calmed down as she continued to speak, and later, resumed the previous position where he was in her arms, calm and silent. She rocked him steadily back and forth, and gently laid him down when his breathing came to a safe pattern, and he drifted into sleep

She removed his glasses and put them on the night stand beside him, tucked him in, and turned off the light when she left to go outside.

"Teddy?" she called as she looked outside of the door way. Nothing, she looked on the other side, still, nothing. Had this not been Teddy Lupin who'd escaped, she would've been terribly worried, _but _this wasn't the first time he'd pulled this number. Oh no, this was about the millionth time, and Andromeda found these attempts to become independent annoying rather than terrifying. She sighed and begun to look for him, praying he hadn't burst into anyone's room.

OOOOO

He didn't understand. Why was Harry crying? Why was his stomach hard? Was he sick, and most importantly, why did Teddy have to wait in the hallway? With a pout, and arms crosses, Teddy marched into the hallway at his grandma's command and waited against the wall.

He waited and he waited, waiting as patiently as a child's body would allow them to. But it was just too long. People passes and smiled, other's said things like, "awe" and "aren't you a cute boy", but didn't stop to ask him to follow them. So, sadly, just as his grandmother had ordered him to, he'd stayed out in the hallway, arms still crossed, but less of a pout. Now, he was just simply waiting.

And then three strange people came.

The first had been two men. One was blond and tan, the other had brown hair and was a bit shorter and chubby. The woman was the third one, and lagged slowly behind the two men, head down, eyes wide open, and mumbling to herself.

The site of the woman scared Teddy, so much, that he let out a sort of whimper. Her wide eyes turned immediately towards him, an excited expression was glued to her face. Without warning, she scooped him up from where he was standing and held him in the air above her.

He wanted to scream, but she looked _so_ familiar, _too_ familiar to be exact. She looked like,

"Grandma?"

She turned her head in confusion and lowered the boy in her arms. So, that was her name? Grandma, then why did the boy who took care of her call her,

"Bella, come on_Oh, you've found a friend," the boy with the curious voice came over to him, and as Neville looked more closely, he knew who he was seeing.

"Neville?" Teddy asked as Bella pulled him into a hug just like he was an actual Teddy bear. "Bella, drop him softly," Neville commanded. Bella gave a low grunt, but finally bend down to let Teddy walk.

"You work here Neville?" Teddy asked, looking at Neville who was absent of anything Healer-worthy, "Do you talk to Hermione sometimes?"

"Oh, Hermione and I speak with each other sometimes," he said, gently pulling Bella behind him and into Barty, "but I don't work here. I just…visit my parents, and…well, I can't really tell you what I do here, it's_"

But Teddy's attention was diverted to the mark on Bella and Barty's arm.

"Oooo, they have the Dark Mark! Are you taking them to Azkaban?" Teddy excitedly asked as he ran over to Barty and grasped his arm. Barty smiled at the boy in front of him, and just like Bella had earlier, picked him up and held him.

They looked like an almost perfect family. If only Teddy knew who these two he was standing before were, he wouldn't be as happy.

"Barty," Neville said, his voice a beg, "Please put Teddy down."

With a grunt much like Bella's, Barty reluctantly handed Teddy to Neville who put him down next to the door.

"See ya Teddy," Neville said to Teddy's disappointment. He had no intention of waiting at the door. "Neville! I'm hungry and have to go to the restroom, could I please go with you! Grandma's been in there for a long time!" he begged, falling to his knees and folding his hands.

Neville thought for a while.

"Well, sure, if we can be quick," he said, extending a hand, "besides, I was walking these to around before I go to," he cast a nervous glance at the two, "w.o.r.k." Before Teddy could say work, Neville covered his mouth, "they hate it when I leave. So I always spell out the word." Teddy nodded as Neville let go, and walked beside Neville down the hallway.

As they rounded the corner, they passed Blaise who was still arguing with his clipboard. He gave them a curious look before returning to the heated debate that revolved around ties.

OOOOO

"You invited _who?" _ asked Narcissa, who was sitting in Lucius' chair eyeing him like a lioness does her prey.

"Andromeda," he certainly felt like prey, because those cold eyes followed just about everything he did. She stood up quickly, he shuddered and prayed she hadn't noticed that, "So, you're inviting my older sister? Are you sure you didn't...let's see…jinx her into actually accepting? And if not, what person in their right mind would want to come to _your_ house?"

The last words burned like venom. _Your _house. Maybe she was seeing someone else, perhaps, why else would she call it "your house", but that wasn't' all that hit him. She assumed, that after all he'd put his family though, he's risk jinxing someone into coming over to his house? She really was cold nowadays.

"But, of course, just like Sirius, Andromeda isn't in her right mind, and apparently, neither am I. Marrying an oaf like you, what _was_ I thinking…" as she continued, Lucius felt the guild rise up inside of him like an erupting volcano.

Your house, an oaf, a jinxer, why didn't she just throw the papers at him when she still had a chance. As things were going now, he wasn't going to be surprised if he died from depression. Hmm, maybe death would be the easy way out, I mean, who even cared for him?

There was his wife and son who ignored him, Harry who he was just helping, and Andromeda who he'd invited over to his house because he felt rather lonely.

"Well, I can't cook if I don't' have things to cook with, can I? Go, you useless oaf, go buy something for me to cook with. We could've asked the house elves, but no, after the war even those were taken from us! Don't just stare GO BUY SOMETHING!" she bellowed, storming to the kitchen and taking out pots and pans.

He didn't argue, and with another Pop, disappareted from his home.

OOOOO

Draco closed his eyes as Astoria rested on his body. He tried his best to fall into a dreamless nap just as she'd done, but, it was impossible. He was now going to be the father of a child that frankly, he hadn't wanted. He was actually a bit happy that Harry's demeanor screamed he didn't want it as well. Maybe Harry would abort it, move on with his life, Draco could get married and be done with it.

But something screamed to him, and it screamed loud and clear, "Just because you've got a wand doesn't make your life a fairy tale."

Which was partly true, the fairy tale depended on what he wanted to make it. So, slowly, he stepped away from Astoria and planted a kiss on her for head and left a note with s small piece of paper and pen he found. He really needed to clear his head and eat something. His breakfast was cold and he hadn't even finished all of it. He'd just stop at the market his family usually went to and pick up a bite to eat, maybe he could go check on Harry.

_No, you do not check on Harry! _A voice sounding much like Astoria sounded in his head. And it was right, why go visit someone he cared little about, even if the relationship between Weasly and Harry was a lie, what did Draco care? He was now engaged to one of the most beautiful witches in all of Britain, second to Mrs. Zabini.

But…did he even love her, or was she just a cover up? Was he just using her? He felt that way, but once again, chose to ignore it. Besides, who married for love now a days, and besides, what did Harry have to offer him that Astoria couldn't.

And this time, a familiar yet distant voice echoed in his head, a voice that he knew but could hardly remember.

_He's got happiness to give ya, that's what he's got. Plus, a baby that you know you want. Don't be an idiot Draco._

And with that, the voice faded, as did the feeling of security. With one last glance at his fiancé, Draco popped into the shopping mart.

OOOOO

"I call the t.v!" high feminine voice shouted from the second floor of a two story home. She glided down her wooden stair case as quickly as possible, but, was clearly beaten to it. When she walked into her medium sized living room which now had not only the West Ham football team banners around it, but the Grydindor Lion as well, she was deeply upset to see her older brother smiling at her, remote in hand and pointing it directly at the television.

"DEAN! IT'S MY TURN!" she shouted, her dark face reddening.

"Uh, no, it ain't, not if I got up at the crack of dawn to watch my show," he retorted, flicking the channels.

"Dean, nothins' on the_you don't even know what to look for!" she said loudly, causing stirs from upstairs, "Go watch kiddid or hang out with Seamus!"

"It's called Quiditch, little girl, and Seamus aint even in the area at the moment. Now shut up before you wake up everyone else!" too late. His other sisters were already running downstairs, ranging from 17 to 7, all ready to pounce.

"All right," he said, standing up and dropping the sofa, "you get it this time, but mark my word_" "Oh shut up, if you want it, come earlier," one of them called at him.

"I came at like six, how much earlier do you plan for me to come?" he asked rather angrily. These girls controlled his life.

"Midnight," they replied, all laughing.

Dean was _not_ going to have this. He was going to watch _his _program whether his sisters liked it or not, and he knew exactly what to do.

He quickly walked upstairs and stood in front of the chestnut door. With a few knocks, two cheery voices told him to come in.

He was shocked to see the scene in front of him.

Both of his parents were on their bed, tending to what looked to be a bundle of feathers that was making a pitiful sound. "We found it on the ground a few days ago," his father said, "sadly, it was almost dead." "Been trying to bring the poor baby back to health," his mother said, gently stroking its fingers, "it had a piece of paper around its ankle, but it's all washed up."

She pointed to a crinkled piece of paper with faded ink on the dresser. He walked over to it and picked it up. This was no ordinary paper, it reeked with magick.

"I'll be right back," he said, and before his parents could answer him, walked into the hallway and pulled out his wand from his pajama pocket. With a wave, the words reappeared and the note became readable.

_Dear Dean, _

_Guess who we've found? That's right, Harry! He's not as good as we thought he'd be, but he's getting there!_

_Your friend, _

_Ron_

He gasped. They'd found him, found Harry! With a burst of excitement, Dean ran to his parents and told them he'd be gone for the day, and ran to his room to get ready. Finally, and excuse to rid himself of his sisters.

OOOOO

**Overall, throughout the books, I really did like Seamus and Dean, they were very funny. I really don't like Ginny, she's a player and a manipulative *&(_^. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes! God bless. **


	14. Drifting

a/n: okay, so, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Drifting

Draco had honestly not expected to see his father at a market place, and at first, he wasn't even sure if it was him. But then, their eyes met each other, and each bore the same color of dark grey. As usual, people stared at them with hateful looks, again, courtesy of Lucius. Draco angrily turned around and attempted to disappear with the steadily forming crowd, but there was hardly a soul out, it was almost midday. Just when he'd thought he'd shaken his father off, he felt a thin hand grasp his shoulder.

"Father, what do you want?" he asked, refusing to turn around.

"We need to talk," he said very sternly, "about Harry."

This caused Draco to turn around. He spun quickly on his heels and threw Lucius' hand off of his shoulder. Lucius quickly stepped back and out of Draco's reach. Draco had no idea whether he should be angry or shocked. Did his father know about Harry and his unborn child, Draco's unborn child?

"What about him?" he snarled at his father.

"I think you know Draco. I visited him today in the hospital, and, well, you can't just abandon him _and _ the child," Lucius said plainly, "it's not the right thing to do. You're going to be a_"

"A father?" Draco shouted sharply, " yeah, like you'd know anything about that! You're one to be talking, considering that you were locked in Azkaban and left me to carry out _his_ orders! Don't ever talk to me about being a _father_, because certainly, that's not what you are!"

Lucius stood there, trembling. What could he say to that, it was almost true. And now, as his son walked away, he made no means to stop him. Sadly, it seemed, there was no going back. But, perhaps, with Harry's permission, he could make his grandson's life better.

Andromeda was becoming terribly anxious. What if Teddy had done something he wasn't supposed to, perhaps wondered into a surgery, or inhaled a dangerous gas. Maybe he was hungry or had to go to the restroom. Quickly, she walked towards the restroom and stopped, she couldn't go into the men's restroom. So, she waited, and after sending a few sensory spells inside, she concluded that no one was in there.

That was a great idea!

She should continue to send spells, but then the possibility of one spell hitting a healer ranged too high. She decided to go the foot court. As she neared the area, she heard two familiar voices. One was Mr. Longbottom, and finally, the other was of her precious grandson! Teddy!

Quickly she ran to the two, planning on scolding Theodore someway. She also saw two other people sitting on one of the four large rectangular tables. Due to the grayness of the room, it was almost hard to see them. Their dark clothes blended with the walls. As she walked towards Teddy, she didn't'take her eyes off of the couple for a second. They seemed so…familiar…or at least the figure of that woman's body did. She could've sworn she'd seen her somewhere, and then the woman turned around sharply.

Vacant brown eyes stared into hers. The two, they looked, in a way, exactly alike, yet so different. The woman stood up, and at the same time, Andromeda stepped back. This face was all too familiar. "Bellatrix," she said coldy, "what is Bellatrix doing here?" She turned towards Neville, who immediately responded.

"It's okay, she's not the same," he tried to reason; "she's changed!"

Adnromeda didn't buy it for one moment, and an anger reached for Teddy, except, he wasn't there. She quickly whipped her head around to see her grandson playing with her crazed sister.

"Teddy, get away from her," she said angrily, drawing her wand out and aiming it at Bellatrix.

"Don't Grandma! She's really sweet!" he said, standing in front of the both of them, "they both are! "

Neville was standing now, his hand reaching for his wand, and it appeared Teddy was not going to move. Very grudgingly, Andromeda put her wand down and walked over to Teddy. "Come on," she said blankly, "we're leaving, it was nice seeing you, Mr. Longbottom, we'll come and visit Harry again," and then she turned towards Bella, "and if I see you around my grandson again, I swear, it will be the end of you!"

Bella jumped back into the man behind. Though she could hardly understand the words, she could understand that they were hateful. She gasped; no one had ever talked to her in such a way, or looked at her like this in such a way. She must've done something really mean to this woman; otherwise she never would've hated her. And why on earth did the sweet little boy have to go? She enjoyed his hair that seemed to change colors according to his mood.

"Mrs. Tonks, I assure you_" but Neville was cut off. "That what, that they're safe? I don't know about this young man, but that woman," she pointed towards Bellatrix, "is not safe at all! Good day to you, Mr. Longbottom!"

OOOOO

Harry felt dirty, completely dirty. It hadn't been long after Andromeda had left that he'd woken up again and was now able to think. Why, just why, had he let Draco take advantage of him. He wondered just how many months he was, due to the fact that he could actually feel something. It was a small bump though, nothing too big, and it was just hard. He never would've guessed he'd be pregnant with Draco's child. Was it a sin to let him die in the fire? Was this pay back for everyone he'd saved, saving him?

With a sigh, he continued to rub is fingers in a circular motion around his stomach. He had a feeling he was further along then they'd actually said he was. He was very skinny when he'd come in. He really hadn't seen himself, and decided it would be the best. Hopefully, he wasn't as fat as he'd thought he was.

Slowly, he got out of bed, his body trembling when he began to walk. The restroom wasn't too far away, and luckily, he got to the door just before he fell. With a light push, the door opened, and he turned on the lights to illuminate the restroom.

Just like his room, it was white, square, and a bit smaller. Upon entering, there was a sink with a large mirror that stretched on the wall, on the side of him was a toilet, and on the other, was a shower.

He gasped when he saw how he looked. His hair…was it graying? And that wasn't even the worst part, his eyes were no longer a vibrant green, they were dulling, and though his stomach extended just a bit, he was deathly thin and pale. He left the restroom quickly after that; he didn't want to look at himself any longer.

When he made his way to his bed, he collapsed upon it and instantly began crying. Why the hell had he let himself become this, why had he let Draco do this to him, and then leave him alone? This wasn't supposed to happen to him. And now, he was steadily pushing everyone else away.

He hated everything and everyone now.

He hated his friends for helping him, he hated Draco for fucking him up, he hated the baby for preventing him from killing himself, and he hated himself for letting himself fall so low. Why wouldn't they just let him kill himself? He felt so confused.

Was Voldemort not enough, or the death of his parents and friends? He wanted to hurt something, hurt himself for being so stupid. Angrily, he sat up and grabbed is already thinning hair, and with massive strength, he pulled as much as he could out, but as usual, it grew back. He continued and continued to rip his hair out savagely, even unto the point where he drew blood. Maybe that would kill him.

But then, as he continued, the door swung open, and his blond, dreamy voiced friend grasped him around the wrists. Soon after, and all too familiar Ginny attempted to restrain him.

"Let go!" he shouted, "just let me go!"

He didn't want to put them in this position, he hadn't wanted them to see him like this, but it almost seemed unavoidable now, just like killing himself and the baby had. Weakened by his lack of nutrition, Harry finally stopped and allowed Luna to pull him into a tight hug. He was tired of going through this over and over again, and even though he hadn't liked it, he knew he'd have to overcome it.

_Just have the baby and give it away_. He thought to himself as Luna hugged him tightly. Ginny was standing by the door, looking at her feet and looking nervous. As soon as Harry completely relaxed in Luna's grip, Ginny began to speak, choosing her words carefully.

"Harry, about earlier," she said, still staring at her feet, "I'm sorry…" Harry felt his stomach tighten and his throat dry.

"Ginny," he said, still leaning into Luna, "come here please."

And so did as she was told, slowly though. She sat at the edge of the bed, avoiding Harry's gaze. Gracefully, he moved out of Luna's grip and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"I'm lucky to have you with me," he said to the both of them, "I'm lucky you didn't give up on me."

"Have you told Luna yet?" Harry asked, still hugging Ginny. "No, not yet," Ginny replied, " I thought I'd get your permission first."

"Never mind that, I'll tell her now," he looked towards his friend who was sitting on his bed, "I'm pregnant with Draco's child."

Luna didn't seem taken aback, as usual, and it didn't appear she even heard him. She smiled, her eyes not particularly focused on anyone, or anything.

The only indication that she was actually listening was her next question.

"May I feel?' she asked, her gaze alternating to Harry.

"…Sure…" he said, not used to be asked such an outlandish question.

Luna crawled towards him and pressed a hand to the side of his stomach and pressed gently. It felt strange at first, but he guessed he'd just have to expect it. At least he'd done some good.

OOOO

(sometime earlier)

Blaise couldn't believe it. As if his life hadn't been bad enough, now his ex was getting involved. He looked down at his tie, it was covered in potions, as was the rest of his work clothes. He looked unraveled completely.

Why send him a letter, didn't she already have a boyfriend or acquaintance of some sort? If so, why the hell was she coming to talk to him, and what was worse, she did it at such a short notice! At least he had a change of clothes so he'd look a bit presentable. And of course, the door to his office had locked its self.

"Let me in!" Blaise commanded, shaking knob.

"Eh, eh! 've been open too much! Yer lot comes in 'n out!" the knob shouted, "lemme sleep!"

"Oh no," Blaise said, taking his wandvout, "you're a knob, and I want in! _Alohomora!_"

"Damn ye wizards," the knob said angrily, as it opened and allowed Blaise into the room, but quickly slammed shut when he was half way in.

"I'll replace you! You bloody knob!" he shouted at the closed door as he picked himself off of the ground and searched for his tie. Where was it?

He looked everywhere, and finally found it in his desk. He was never good at tying ties, he'd just go ask a girl. Sadly, the door didn't take it to keenly when he attempted to open it.

"Let me out!" he shouted, shaking the door knob again, "or this time I'll explode you!"

"Sheesh, sheesh, as if ye've got the guts!" it challenged, remaining closed.

He pulled his wand out and poked it directly at the door. "You made me! _Bomba_"_EH! Eh, jus' kidding!" the knob nervously asked, "out yeh go!" And it opened this time without shutting on him midway.

Quickly he sprinted down the hall; only pausing for a second when he'd seen Neville with two mental patients and a small kid he could've sworn he'd seen somewhere. After that, he ran at full speed.

It didn't take him to long to figure out this was going nowhere, and people gave him odd looks as he ran.

"Blaise Zabini to the waiting room!" a green paper shouted, coming towards him, morphing into an airplane and attacking him, "TO THE WAITING ROOM WITH YOU!"

"AGH!" he shouted, turning his course quickly, the plane hot in pursuit.

Now he looked completely unraveled. There were very few patients in the waiting room, but luckily for him, two women had been seated there.

"Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Weasley," he began.

"Oh, you can just call me Luna," Luna said dreamily, standing up to greet him, "and you need help with your tie. "

As Luna tied his tie for him, he thought to himself, "God works his miracles in mysterious ways."

"Um…we'd like to see Harry," Ginny said from behind Blaise and Luna. Blaise stood and stared, but he had no time for questions, and gave them the directions to Harry's room immediately. Pansy was coming to the hospital at any moment and he had no time to stop. Running to the bathroom one last time, he checked himself and ran as fast as he could to get out of the hospital.

OOOOO

He had no idea why he was there, why he had even shown up. What difference would it make, if he saw Harry? Would it be another crazed visit? Would he lose control again?

"This is for you father," he said, walking towards the door when a loud crack signified one apparating to the hospital.

"Pansy?" he asked, now confused. Was she here for Harry too?

"Draco! Have you seen_" she sounded terribly rushed, as if she only had a few seconds to spare, but as soon as she made out to finish her sentence, her answer came walking out of the hospital in the form of Blaise Zabini.

OOOOO

**Kermlin Dusk should be updated tomorrow or today, followed by PTTT, and Sleepless Roads, my Naruto stories will be updated this weekend. **

**Tell me, which is better, the Hunger Games of Harry Potter? Answer in your review if you have an answer. Sorry for any mistakes and p.m me of you're lost. God bless! **


	15. Confusion

**a/n: Basically, everyone gets confused in this chapter. Oh, and, read the last note. Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Confusion

Blaise came to a halt as he met the grey eyes of Draco. He hadn't noticed Pansy until she'd run up and pulled Draco into a hug. "I haven't' seen you in ages!" she shouted into his chest, "I've missed you so much!" Draco continued to look at Blaise as he hugged Pansy back; eyes calculating as they usually did, looking Blaise up and down. "I've just come to take care of some business," as always, Draco was such a good liar, "and I've missed you as well." Pansy beamed at him as he said this, the same attention sucking look on her face. With a smile, he released her, and he let Pansy go, he cast a malicious smile towards Blaise, completely taking in the situation. He knew that Blaise could clearly do nothing in his situation at the moment, and took this to his advantage. As he swept past him though, Blaise didn't miss the chance to whisper a warning. "Don't ruin all we've worked for, don't do anything _you'll_ regret," and before he could respond to Blaise's obscene comment, Blaise had already stridden towards Pansy and bid Draco a farewell. Draco snorted and walked into the hospital and into the vacant waiting room, where he sat down and waited for his presence to be noticed.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a lady asked politely, almost instantly popping in front of her just when he needed, "To whom to you need to speak with or visit?" "Harry, Harry Potter," he said almost immediately, " he's here, I know it." " I wasn't saying he wasn't," she began, " here, I'll write you what room he's in." She took a piece of paper out of her upper pocket and scribbled a number on it. "Here Mr. Malfoy," she said, and immediately, he snatched the paper and walked off. He said nothing to her, he couldn't, and his mind was just on Harry. Quickly, he darted past people, doors, carts, his mind was just telling him he had to get to Harry.

But then, he came to the door and stopped. He took a deep breath, he wasn't that sure of what he'd find, and he wasn't so certain that he 'd wanted to find it. With a gulp, his hand reached the knob, but stopped. Did he really want to do this, and if he did, what would it change. He was engaged now, and Harry hated him. Was it really worth it?

No

So with an empty mind and a dampened attitude, he apparted back to his manor and left Harry in peace once again.

OOOOO

He had no idea how long he'd spent with Ginny and Luna, but he didn't care, he felt as if it lasted a life time. They'd made him smile once again, and had made him feel human. There was talk about Hogwarts, a lot of it. There was talk about the Quibler, the Weasley's, and the Dursley's. "Yep," Ginny had said, "Dudley's taking a liking to Quiditch, even though he can't play; he enjoys watching the family play!" they also talked about very touchy subjects, such as how George was doing, and how things at Luna's house had been going. Luna had decided to go first.

"Everything's going fine, Daddy's really making a success of the Quibler, you know, after everything that happened. It's actually a favorite of young children!" she happily exclaimed, rocking back and forth on the bed. Ginny's topic wasn't as happy, it wasn't at all happy. "Well, Mom sometimes won't allow George to leave the house by himself," she'd begun, looking down, "and at certain times, we've got to watch him_Not that he's a bother! It's just, I feel that the loss of one's twin would be something that will take years to overcome. He's also got a drinking problem, sometimes he just sneaks out and passes out at the bar…but he's getting help and he even takes medicine."

Harry nodded and rested his head on Ginny's shoulder, "I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption." As much as Ginny wanted to ask if she could take the child for herself, she stopped and rubbed Harry's back, "it's not an it, it's a baby," she said, "and you're going to regret it, I know you will." " I didn't even know I could get pregnant!" Harry said defensively, "I'm a guy!" Luna tiled her head and touched Harry's stomach again. "Then you must've been truly in love, and Draco must've as well," she said, dreamily, "he's probably just as confused as you are. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it slowly, perhaps Luna had been correct. Draco had loved Harry with all of his heart, that much was true, but when Harry was accused of dating Ginny, everything had changed. Draco had a lot of trusts issues, and the whole ordeal screwed him over. He claimed that he never should've been with Harry, that Harry had just played him. All in all, he was confused.

He felt guilty now. "Luna…" he moaned, "why did you have to say that?" "Say what?" she asked, "that someone was at the door?" Harry and Ginny both looked turned towards the door and looked towards the small window. "No one's there Luna," Ginny said, hopping of the bed and walking to the door, " I don't see anyone." She opened the door and looked into the hallway, "no one," and then she closed it. "Do you really think that he is confused, that he has no idea what he's doing? Do you think he wants to come back, I mean_" Harry said quickly, he was becoming very fidgety. "Harry, don't think about Draco right now, okay. It's not good for you," Ginny said, "or the baby."

"It's his child too," Harry said silently, looking down at his bulging stomach.

OOOOO

Lucius had brought a lot of food back, just as Narcissa had angrily instructed. He tried to ignore the insults over the banging of pots and pans, but it was a bit too hard. At least some words were inaudible due to the loud hisses made by steam.

"Well, clean up, will you?" Narcissa shouted, throwing a towel at Lucius, "I've already casted some cleaning charms around the house, so all you need to worry about is yourself! And be quick about it too!" He didn't hesitate as he ran upstairs, and out of the fury of his wife. She was a real damper, but she still had to love him, or was just staying in order to secure her and Draco's fund. Speaking of his son, where was he? As he ran upstairs, he found the answers when his son suddenly popped with a large crack in front of him, causing him to fall down the stairs. Draco hadn't even seen Lucius though, his hands were grasping his face and he ran straight to his room and shut the door with a loud thud. Lucius gulped and stood up, grabbing the stair railing for support. Was Draco crying? He thought about saying something to Draco, about comforting him, but the two weren't at the best terms, so Lucius continued to his room.

OOOOO

As soon as Draco was secure in his room and a powerful silencing charm was casted, he flung himself onto the chair beside his desk and screamed himself hoarse. His held his head in his hands, and cried for the first time in a long time. Quickly, he stood up and threw the chair across the room, only satisfied when it hit the wall and broke into splintering pieces. But, that wasn't enough; his entire room became a victim of his anger and with a simple flick of his wand, the room was in shambles, as was Draco. He'd found himself crumbling to the ground in a fit of angry sobs. What was he doing? And what of Harry, why was he all of a sudden actually caring for him, why was he missing him so much? Was it the baby, was it Harry himself.

"_No_" he hissed to himself, "you're engaged, pull yourself together!"

For a while, he remained on the floor, but, at least he wasn't crying as much as he'd done before. Now, it was tears, and a cold heart. With a groan, he rubbed his face, and tiredly groaned one word before slipping into a small nap.

"Harry."

OOOOO

**I wanted to say sorry for such a short chapter! I'm going to a thing for my school afterwards, so, I need to hurry up ! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and I'm posting a new story between Draco and Astoria pretty soon. Basically, what happens is the two loose custody of Scorpios because Draco hurts him. But, surprisingly, Draco has no idea what he did and doesn't remember anything, but he's still sent to Azkaban anyway. Astoria manages to get him out, but when she does, something happens. He does not remember who he is, and is steadily losing his magic, which means he's dying. **

**Tell me what you think about this new story as well as this chapter. Have a nice week, and God bless! **


	16. AN IMPORTANT

Okay, guys. Sadly, don't expect any updates from **ANY OF MY STORIES **any time soon. A problem has occurred, as has it with Yamiga. So, I dunno, just reread the stories until I get a chance to write some more. However, the new chapter for these stories that come out should be actually very spectacular. Most of them are almost done, like Playing the Trust Test and Tip Toe Through the Tulips. Have a nice week, God bless!


	17. Relief

**a/n: Sorry for the wait, but, I got caught up with stuff. Anyway, i'm done with Playing the Trust Test, hope you all enjoyed it. Enjoy this chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

OOOOO

Relief

A light knocking on the door is what woke Draco up. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and listened to his mother's soft voice.

"Dear, please get ready for dinner, we're having company over," she said melodically, and as he responded, he could hear here leave and go elsewhere in their large mansion. As soon as she had left, Draco pondered on whether he should go back to sleep or try the hospital again...but than there was his fiance he had to deal with. His sweet, loving little fiance. He had a terrible headache, and thinking of Harry and Astoria was doing nothing good for him. And eating with...someone would perhaps be the only way he could clear his head.

Quickly, he'd cast a cleaning charm on him, and tried to remember who he was actually eating with. Perhaps, his mother had told him earlier, and if she did, obviously, he forgot. Despite his love for her, he was glad that his mother hadn't asked him to drag Astoria along, it would've caused too many problems. As of the evening, he was starting to doubt his love for her, and he felt horrible for it. He knew what he had to do, but he hadn't wanted to do it, breaking the engagement would cause much controversy, and for his sake as well as the sake of his family, he truly wished to avoid it. But he didn't deserve to be split in two, or maybe, he did.

All he knew is that it would only be a matter of time, and he'd find himself in front of Harry's room again, daring himself to go inside and face the despair inside. He also knew that it would be healthy for Astoria and as well as him if he'd ended the engagement as quickly as possible, something he was planning to do very soon. He'd send a note to her later, telling her that he needed to speak with her, that would be, though, after the dinner. Until the, he was forced to put on a smile and eat with some fancy rich people.

OOOOO

Harry had felt a sort of accomplishment upon the departure of his friends, and he was also proud that he'd actually managed to tell Luna and Andromeda about his...condition. This time, he rested in his bed proudly, and though the day wasn't even over, he felt that if he fell asleep now, his dreams, at least for a while, would no longer be plagued with the memories that had bound him for such a long time. At the moment, he hadn't been angry at Draco, he'd kind of felt bad for him. He had to admit, he had missed Draco, but he didn't want Astoria to be hurt, she was a nice lady. As he laid down, he rested his hand on his stomach, and for the first time, he was happy. He was no longer removed his glasses from his head, and put them on the stand beside him. He was in need of a natural sleep, no spells or poisons.

OOOOO

Narcissa was jittery. She hadn't seen her sister in ages, and as hard as she tried to remind herself of the betrayal that had fallen upon them ages ago, she couldn't help but anticipate her arrival. She also hadn't admitted it to Lucius, but he looked smashing in his dress robes, as well as younger, at least ten years younger. She'd worn her usual green dress and tied her hair back, much like Lucius. Draco, as far as they knew, had still been in his room, locked up like most young people his age usually did. The whole house had been cleaned up and down, and with a bit of magic, it was sparkling. She'd found herself happier, and even more so when she'd prepared the meal.

The repeated knocking on the door had put an end to her growing anticipation. Lucius had been leaning on the wall beside the fireplace, eyes closed and in some trans, and Draco rested on the couch, book over his head and apparently sleeping. The knocking woke the two up, and caused Draco to sit up quickly. Lucius eyes slowly opened and looked towards the door. Narcissa, as the lady of the house, got to the door and opened it before Lucius could.

Something blue ran in, something blue and fast. The two eldest Malfoys turned their heads in an attempt to get a glimpse at the streak, but it was too late. What ever it was had made it's way to the couch and on top of Draco who was still waking up from a nap of some sort. Draco hadn't had time to react as this small object jumped on him and pushed him down on the couch. "Hi, my names Teddy what's yours?" was the first thing that the child with blue hair had spat out, "wow! Is this your house? It's big, my house isn't this big..." Draco would've continued to listen had he not seen a copy of his crazed aunt walk into the door way and look up in astonishment.

"Wow, this place is huge," and quickly, two soft brown eyes turned towards the couch, "Teddy! Off of him!_I should not have given him so much sugar, sorry!" And quickly, aunt Bella ran towards Draco and lounged her arms towards the small boy and looked into Draco's eyes.

"You do look like my sister," she looked towards the shorter woman, "and her husband."

OOOOO

**Sorry its so short. I'm running out of time, but please, do review, and i'll update ASAP. Remember, PTTT is done, finished. Another story is coming up later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice weekend and God bless.**


	18. The Next Step

**a/n: **

**Sorry for the wait, but, I got caught up with stuff. Anyway, i'm done with Playing the Trust Test, hope you all enjoyed it. Enjoy this chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

OOOOO

**The Next Step **

Perhaps Draco should not have reacted like he did, but this lady, looking exactly like Bellatrix, had scared the daylights out of him. As the woman neared him, he felt his heard drop to his stomach, and he felt himself falling off the edge of the bed as an attempt to rid himself of her presence. This strange boy, called Teddy, sat on the couch and laughed at Draco as he recollected himself. "Is there something wrong with him, Lucius?" she asked, looking over the edge of the couch, "is he well?"

"He's just nervous, Andromeda," his father's voice calmly responded from behind him, "we didn't tell him who was coming over." Small footsteps could be heard coming over, and finally, his mother was looking down at him as well, concern all over her face. As he stared at the two, he could see the resemblance, only a little though. They both had the same face structure, though, this Andromeda's face seemed a bit rounder and warmer, and she was older than Narcissa. Before he could continue to look though, Teddy had found this silence as his opportunity to comment on Narcissa's complexion.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, looking towards Lucius' direction, "your wife really does look like an elf! Is your son an elf too?" Teddy jumped on Draco, who was still on the ground, and as he did so, his hair turned dark purple with excitement, "He is! Isn't he? Why do you hide your ears?" "No love," Andromeda's silky voice spoke, "The Malfoy's are not elves, they're humans, and this is your cousin." Andromeda looked at Draco and offered him a hand. He took and it allowed her to pull him up. So young...she thought to herself. He certainly wasn't ready for the child growing within Harry, and neither was Harry. These two were going to need a lot of help. Perhaps, just perhaps, this wasn't all Draco's fault. "He's my cousin? No, not yet," Teddy said, closing his eyes and concentrating very hard. Within an instant, his hair was as white as Draco's was, but slightly wavy and curly. "Okay, that's better," Teddy smiled as he looked up at Draco, who looked back at him with a quizzical expression on his face.

This, was his cousin? From his mother's side? He didn't exactly fit the "Black" standards, but, of course this was the sister who'd been blasted off of the portrait.

Narcissa cleared her throat, and all eyes went towards her. "I suppose, since you two are hear, that we should go to the dinning room and begin the meal."

"There house is made of stone," Teddy whispered, loud enough for Draco to hear. Quickly, Andromeda silenced him, but, Draco was silently giggling to himself.

OOOOO

Blaise somehow knew that the topic of "Draco" would come up during his "date" with Pansy. Always, it was never him she actually wanted, she'd pretty herself up, get to the sweet talking, but she'd never be there for Blaise. It was sad, but true, and over a period of time, he'd just forced himself to get used to it. But, during the current circumstances, the conversation of "Draco" could very easily lead the the conversation of Harry if Pansy willed it out of him. But no, not today, he wouldn't, the last place he needed this crucial information to go, was into the blabber mouth of the two-faced Pansy Parkison.

"So, how's he doing, still engaged to Astoria?" Pansy asked, mixing her spoon in cold soup, looking into the bowl. Blaise gulped, keep it cool, don't spill the beans, "Yep, i believe their marriage is very soon. And what of you?" Nice recovery, just keep it up. "Oh, same old same old, I just fancied seeing an old friend," she said, her eyes soup basin. Same old same old, is the translation for, "Yeah, i'm still sleeping around," Blaise muffled a laugh as his mind shouted retorts back to Pansy. "So, about Astoria and Draco..."and the rest, was just a daze to Blaise.

After all these years, he couldn't figure out why he was so stupid, especially when it came to Pansy. He was, well, in truth, "love-drunk" when it came to her. To any other girl, he could not be himself, but to Pansy, he was himself, which was obviously a terrible thing. She could command him like God and His prophets. So, why not tune her out?

SNAP!

Blaise looked up out of his daze, and into the raging eyes of Pansy. "Are you," she began, her voice high and venomous, "Ignoring me?" She stood up and stared into the terrified eyes of Blaise. "I kinda...dazed...so, not purposely, but not_" and with a loud, "SMACK" Pansy stormed out of the cafe, making numerous remarks about how evil Blaise was, and how he couldn't treat women right. Blaise, automatically brought his hand to his now reddening and warming cheek, not fully comprehending the situation that had just occurred, nor had he seen the faces staring at him. And when he did, he felt his whole face reddening with embarrassment, and at that moment, prayed for something to distract him from this moment.

And, it did.

Just as Pansy's hand reached the door to open it, a dark owl swept over her head and swooped towards Blaise;s table, in its talons, a red note. As quickly as it came, it left as soon as the note was dropped on the table. Now, Pansy was even standing in the doorway, waiting for the note to say what it had to say, and all heads were turned towards Blaise.

Dr. Zabinni,

There's been an occurrence with our special patient, it's important that you arrive at the hospital at this moment.

And as usual, the howler's voice died, and the note ripped itself, leaving Blaise to wonder what mess Harry had gotten himself into now. And with a sigh, Blaise stepped forward and disappareted.

OOOO

As Draco sat at the dinner table, visions of Astoria and Harry danced in his head. He started to question his love for the hundredth time, and he attempted to plan out a way to break the engagement with Astoria. The poor thing didn't deserve what she was getting, but, he had to. He'd feared what was happening, but, he knew it now, he was certain. He loved Harry, and there was no denying it. He wanted Astoria, for, pleasure, and luckily, he hadn't touched her in anyway he'd regret. He needed to do it quickly though, perhaps leave a note. And maybe...maybe visit Harry? Would Harry even take him?

"Please, excuse me," he said, standing up from the table, "i've got something i need to do, I'll be back, momentarily," he knew he was lying, but, the situation was desperate. Astoria didn't need to be lied to, not any longer, And then, despite the late hour, he needed to visit Harry.

OOOOO

**So, what's wrong with Harry! And, how will Draco's encounter with Astoria turn out? And the dinner, will someone spill the beans about Harry's condition to Narcissa, and will Astoria want revenge, and will Harry and other innocents be hurt in the process? Will the baby be lost? **

**Sorry for any mistakes, check my new story HotBlack, you'll like it! Sorry for the pause. God bless!**


	19. Error

Error:98934/: STORY MARKED FOR DELETION close:99890


End file.
